The Lost Commodore
by Lahara
Summary: Commodore James Norrington has lost so much that was important to him. However, Natania Raphael has little important to herself. Drawn across over time and space, with James stuck in 21st century America and Natania dealing with a fictional character.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost Commodore**

**by Lahara**

**A/N**: _Hello all and welcome to my first fanfiction! I've had alot of stories floating in my head for a long time that was fanfiction, and finally have enough nerve to sit down and actually WRITE it, let alone post it online. While browsing through I noticed there are many instances of Jack Sparrow and Will Turner ending up in modern day... but not so much with the dear Commodore Norrington. For shame! So I hoped to remedy this problem while also expelling some creativity and fantasies. Teehee._

_I also want to give you, my dear readers, the heads up that there will be a great, great, GREAT deal of hidden meaning and connection woven into this tapestry of mine. Some things will be just out of silliness or hidden nods, while most are on a higher level that I placed with great intention. If you can find... well... any in a chapter I bow gracefully to you. Please review, but be gentle. Constructive criticism has nasty sharp edges and I'm a bleeder, so if you could buff the edges a bit I'd be ever so grateful.__ Enjoy this filtered flight of fancy through my mind, and remember to keep your hands and arms inside the vehicle at all times!_

**Disclaimer**: I sadly do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor my dear Commodore who plays center stage in this writing. I can however, make him do what ever I want within the confines of my mind.

James Norrington: -whimpers-

That being said, Natania and anything of Natania's belong to me. Oh, and she can do whatever she wants with said Commodore.

Natania: Whoohoo! I win!

* * *

Natania Raphael would come across at first to many as an average college student- just another face in the mass of students in any school located in New York City. She was average looking to passing glances, mostly since she never had the time to poor effort into her looks as she trudged towards class. Her dark brown hair that was nearly black was drawn behind her head in a loose ponytail. Her skin was pale, transparent she would often jest, but clear and without a freckle, just a small beauty mark on her jaw line. Her features were faintly Eastern European, and slightly almond shaped eyes peered out from behind thin oval glasses. Natania's bright brown eyes were often hidden by them, and their lovely warmth seemed to bring attention she was unaccustomed to. 

This evening was her last final, physics. Wearing her favorite beaten-up brown coat, a black shirt which proclaimed fondly 'I'm not dead yet.' in white letters, and blue jeans, she took a seat at the front of the classroom. Natania was always exceptionally smart, never having too much trouble in her classes. Her fondness for art, science, history, writing, and even Japanese made it difficult for her to find a place to focus her energy. As a child this would bring even teasing and made her feel very isolated. She also had a very kind soul, if rather stubborn at times. Natania felt compelled to help others, even if it left her exposed or others would take advantage of her. Such openness left her scarred over her 20 years of life, but she never lost it along with her special spark of life.

The test didn't take terribly long, but still was an intellectual drain. Most of her time was spent trying to properly replicate a diagram of oscillating waves of an electric field and magnetic field that light was composed of. An uneventful drive later, and she arrived home. Natania collapsed on her couch, the strap of her messenger bag slipping off her shoulder as it crumpled onto the floor next to her. Now with the last of her finals complete, she had nothing but blissful freedom ahead. The coming month off from college never felt so wonderful, but right now she let her unbridled joy in one triumphant exclamation.

"Mrrraaahhhhhh……"

She slipped her hands under the pillow her face was buried in, curling up on the soft leather couch. Natania peeked up from the cushion and blinked at her reflection in the blank TV screen. She looked very bored, and rather tired. It was no surprise really, she having spent most of the daylight hours doing a length review in preparation for her test. Her eyes slowly wandered up to the DVD player with a stack of recently viewed movies next to it.

Her hazy mind slowly started to put the pieces together, far slower than it should for someone. What better way to unwind then to watch one her favorite movie of all time, Pirates of the Caribbean? As a small girl, Natania enjoyed the idea of being a pirate. She even turned her bed into a makeshift pirate ship of her own, with her stuffed animals as her scurvy crew. She had even gone as far to tie a white sheet to an upright curtain rod, proclaiming it the "sail" of her fine ship.

Natania got up and put away her coat and bag. It had been a long day, and her last class was always unnecessarily hot, leaving her feeling unnecessarily grimy. One welcome shower later, she pulled on a red t-shirt and a pair of black skull print pajama pants. Tikki, her small pet sun conure, squeaked joyfully while hopping around inside her cage at the welcome sight of company in the bedroom. The tiny fuzzy creature was satisfied with a soft pat on the head, but continued to press against the cage for more contact.

"You poor girl…. Must be lonely with grandma and grandpa gone and your mommy at school" Natania sighed, referring to her mother, father, and herself respectively.

Her parents had gone to Florida to finish up the second home they had purchased after retiring. In a week or so she'd join them in Orlando for a little vacationing in Disney World. For now, Natania felt as alone and empty as the house did prior to her return.

Tikki cooed at another rub on her head before Natania made her way downstairs. She turned off the lights in the house, creating a faux "movie theater atmosphere", only far more comfortable. Curling up on the couch with a glass of fizzy cranberry soda, she lost herself in a world of pirates and adventure as soon as the play button was pressed.

* * *

"This is the day that you will always remember as the day that y-" Jack couldn't finish his statement as he plummeted off the fort and to the water below. 

Commodore Norrington along with Will and Elizabeth dashed to the edge, followed by a score of redcoats, watching the pirate tumble into the water below. Gillette nearly sneered after a loud splash sounded.

"Idiot. He's nowhere to go but back to the noose."

The group looked up as a loud cry proclaimed, "Sail ho!"

Emerging from the edge of a rocky cliff, well enough away from fort, a ship sailed into view. A black ship with equally black sails. It was the Pearl. Jack let out a grin as he started to swim for it.

Gillette looked to the ship with his sneer fading, looked up to the Commodore, then back out to the approaching ship. "What's your plan of action?" He looked up to the Commodore once more, a bit more uncertain now. "Sir?"

Commodore Norrington's eyes glanced back and forth, his emotions torn in every direction at once. Governor Swann watched him for a moment, sensing his indecision. So much had happened for all of them within the past few days. He spoke up after a few moments.

"Perhaps on the rare occasion, perusing the right course demands an act of piracy," He paused as James Norrington, more than Commodore Norrington, took this in. "Piracy itself can be the right course?"

Norrington slowly let a slight smile form on his lips as he looked down. He found himself again as his eyes watched the approaching ship. "Mr. Turner!" He turned on his heel and approached the man he addressed from behind.

The young man faced him, Elizabeth taking his arm and holding him back for a moment. He pulled a bit close to her, and spoke gently. "I'll accept the consequences of my actions."

Will Turner returned to Commodore, Elizabeth's hand holding his for a moment longer before slipping away. The Commodore raised his blade before the young man, his gaze locked on the reflective steel.

"This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same amount of care and dedication in every aspect of his life." Commodore Norrington finally met the eyes of the blacksmith who returned the gaze respectfully.

"Thank you."

Norrington lowered the sword and turned away with the other redcoats and officers and walked towards away from the balcony.

"Commodore!" Gillette cried out, gazing at his commanding officer in near disbelief. "What about Sparrow?"

"Oh I think we can afford to give him one day's head start" he responded, raising his eyebrows a bit with a haughty air.

* * *

Natania watched the scene play out, a smile on her lips. She had curled up on the couch once more, head resting on a few pillows. Her eyes were heavy with sleepiness, and she wasn't able to fight it off much longer. 

She closed her eyes, resting her hands under her pillow and whispered softly to no one in particular.

"That'll do James. That'll do."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: _Wow! Two chapters in one day! Okay... I'll admit I wrote both at once, but they were intended to be seperate anyway. I really wanted to give you, my dear readers, my rendition of James as quickly as I could. I hope the last chapter is well received, as is this one. Now, gentle readers, my hidden imagry take on the depths of the mystical and supernatural. Mwahaha... Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer**: Pirates of the Caribbean is not owned by me and I claim no rights to it or any of it's characters. I do have the rights to Natania, and she listens to me most of the time. It is ever so hard to control your imagination.

* * *

That night, James Norrington did what any sensible man would do after losing a wanted criminal, losing his fiancé to a blacksmith, losing the fastest military vessel in the Caribbean, and jeopardizing his rank after everything he had been through. He proceed to get drunk at his favorite club. He wasn't the sort of man to allow himself to become inebriated, but after the first few drinks he felt like he earned some form of numbness. 

James had a carriage take him home, rubbing his temples sorely while trying to figure out what went wrong. There was no doubt in his mind that he had done the right thing. He wanted Elizabeth to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. She was a fine woman and deserving of happiness. Jack Sparrow, sorry, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow was a pirate, but maybe Mr. Turner had been right. Maybe, in his own way, he was a good man. James huffed a bit at the last thought.

'_Still a bloody pirate that I'll see hung'_ he reassured himself.

His butler opened the door and welcomed Commodore Norrington's return. James faintly heard something about his accumulated mail in his study. Waving his hand in dismissal, James slowly made his way in that direction. He wasn't so horribly drunk that he couldn't find his balance, but it was making him increasingly sleepy.

Turning the handle to the darkened room, he moved carefully over to his fine mahogany desk and lit a lantern. He winced a bit at the sudden light, his eyes slowly growing accustomed to it. Sitting down, not even bothering to remove his hat, jacket, or even sword. James' fingers ran over pieces of parchment that were neatly piled on his desk, obviously the mail from his absence. His jacket felt terribly stifling so he unbuttoned the top two for some faint ventilation. He flipped through the envelopes, reading the return addresses.

At first, nothing seemed to gain his interest. He was becoming more tired and didn't want to take the time reading every letter. James let out a slow sigh past his lips when he caught notice of a strange piece of paper. It was folded inwards from the corners with a black seal holding it shut, and only his name scrawled with flourish was all that made him certain it wasn't mistakenly delivered. It even smelt a little strange, something faintly flowery that tickled his nose a bit. He couldn't quite make out the shape of the seal, certainly no house he was familiar with. James then realized it was not, in fact, a house seal, but rather the strange shape of two crossed lines with ornate markings, the vertical line having two round markings on each end. It wasn't sinister but very discomforting, like a secret never to be revealed.

His brow furrowed for a moment, but slowly relaxed as curiosity tickled him from the back of his mind. It pushed him gently, urging him on to open the letter with more force at each beat of his heart. Relenting at last, he popped it open.

Something tumbled out onto his desk, and gold lettering sparkled in the lantern light on the parchment. 'Not all treasure is silver and gold' it read with lovely flourish. James, however, was a little confused. The alcohol in his system was making it too difficult to contemplate philosophical words, so he stuffed the envelope and letter into his jacket's inner pocket and leaned back in his chair, making ready to stand.

He intended to go upstairs and get some much needed sleep for Sparrow's hunt tomorrow, when the shift in position made a glint catch his eye. He hadn't really paid attention to what fell from the parchment as he had opened it, but it sat quietly glimmering from the flame the lantern provided. It was a medallion, gold in color, which he slowly gathered it in his hand and pulled closer to examine properly.

James had never seen such perfect craftsmanship in something that was smaller than the palm of his hand. It featured full profile of two figures, one male, one female, with their backs pressed together. Each had their eyes closed with a very content smile on their faces. It reminded him of how he looked to Elizabeth when she told him she gave her hand to him freely and unconditionally, of how his heart soared and tried to carry him away with it. The figures clasped hands and had their fingers intertwined, both bowing heads slightly and both with one knee bent at an angle, the other foot seemed to dangle downwards and not touch the ground.

It seemed odd to James, until his eyes moved up and took notice of why. From the shoulder of each figure a single feathered wing stretched upwards over their heads before sweeping down protectively around the two.

_A beautiful and poetic image_, he mused.

His thumb gently rubbed at the medallion, his eyes transfixed on it's every detail. James didn't notice how the tiredness he had pushed away earlier started to seep its way back into him. He didn't notice how the lantern's flame started to grow faint, but the medallion continued to shine all the same. He didn't notice how the room darkened beyond the normal dimness of night. He didn't realize much of anything until his eyes closed and he felt his whole body getting gently tugged, and when realization did strike he really care and let himself go limp.

* * *

Natania shifted slightly, a ray of morning light had rested on her cheek and seemed to tickle her awake. Her eyebrows kneaded in discomfort from the bright light that penetrated her eyelids with redness, so she went to roll over away from the offensive sunlight. Unfortunately she had forgotten all about falling asleep on the couch, and landed on the hardwood floor with a thud. 

"Owwww…." was all she could softly whine.

Her cheek pressed against the cool wood for a moment before muttering under her breath and pushing herself upwards. Natania rubbed her forearm, which had made first contact with the floor a moment ago. Rubbing sleep from her eyes before letting out a giant cat stretch, she let out a large yawn. Her eyes, still a little blurry, glanced at the TV. The DVD had stopped after it sat unused for a while at the main screen, with the TV still on but blacked out. Squinting at the cable box above it, the green numbers read the time 6:13.

Her eyes clearing as the last bit of sleepiness was blinked away, she stepped over to the TV and turned it off, bending slightly to reach the button. Lifting her head as she started to straighten herself out, Natania noticed in the reflection of the screen that she wasn't alone in the room.

** A/N**: _Dun dun! I really wanted this chapter up quickly so you can get a better feeling for the story. If you can tell where I got the idea for the medallion from, free cupcakes! The seal's image was __**very**__ difficult to describe but it IS a real design... something I hope to address in later chapters but that's a while off. Please understand that the time for sunrise has been considered, and the numbers are important. It's a toughy to decipher._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: _Wow! Reviews! Awww thankies!! I'm posting this chapter in a hurry. My mother read the first two and threatened me with bodily harm if I didn't put up the other. Well, not really... but you should of heard the exclamation she made after reading the last line! This chapter has a subtle cute reference, so keep your eyes peeled. I do hope you guys are enjoying this. Reviews, historical references, and even witty banter is welcome._

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Commodore James Norrington. A girl can dream however... Natania is lucky because not only does not have to dream to get any fictional character, and even more fortunate to be owned by myself.

Natania: Hey!

Sorry... but atleast you get to have some good fun. Speaking of which, enjoy!

* * *

Resting in a stuffed red leather recliner which sat in the corner of the living room of Natania's house was a man. A sleeping man, who wore a hat, a wig, a sword, a pistol, and an outfit with enough gold brocade to be a classed as a Mardi Gras float. He seemed rather peaceful, and was terribly handsome even though he was a good decade older than her. But none of that seemed to register in Natania's mind, only fear at a stranger being in her home. 

"AHHHH!!!!!" was all that could come out of her mouth.

James Norrington woke with a start and jumped a bit in his seat, letting out a startled yelp. Everything sort of hit him at once, he didn't remember much after leaving the club, and a slight throb in the back of his head was evidence of his drinking that evening. Did he enter the wrong home? It certainly wasn't familiar and had all manner of strange things inside. To make matters worse some poor young girl wearing funny breeches woke him and was absolutely terrified.

Natania rushed out into the next room. She had screamed in terror when she should have stayed calm and called the police. There wasn't time for that. If she ran upstairs she was trapped, if she ran outside there was no guarantee she would reach another house before he caught her, and she couldn't get to a phone.

Spinning around she saw him starting to sit up, not noticing how surprised he looked as well. He was going to get her! She glanced around the room quickly looking for something, anything, to hold him back with. Cast iron stove, piano, rocking chair, no… wait! Natania saw, what she thought, was her salvation. It was a replica Spanish sword, curved and with a slightly sharp edge, hanging to the side of the mantle of the fireplace. It was heavier then a real sword would have been, but she would secretly swing it around pretending to be a Musketeer or a swashbuckling rogue as a child.

Reaching up with both hands and grabbing the handle, she grabbed it and pointed the tip towards the advancing stranger. It was heavy, not as heavy as she remembered, but she kept both hands on the hilt to make sure it wouldn't falter.

James Norrington was not unfamiliar with having a sword pointed at him. His hand immediately went to his own hilt in reaction, but felt that would make the situation worse. The added annoyance of a throbbing sensation in the back of his skull, no doubt the result of last night's indulgence, added further difficulty. His pace of thinking was similar to a wagon stuck in a foot and half of mud. Grinding the resilient gears in his brains, James forced himself to evaluate the situation as a military man. He was, in fact, the intruder and she had done nothing wrong in wanting to defend herself. James slowly raised his hands as a sign of surrender and looked softly into the piercing brown eyes of the young woman before him. He tried so hard to convey with his own green eyes that he meant no harm, knowing it would be helpless at the frightened female. Questions danced behind both their eyes, too much to say at once.

"Who are you?! Why are you in my home?!" was all Natania managed to get out, letting her fierceness wash over her fear. _'Don't show any weakness or it's over'_, she whispered in her mind.

He winced at the volume of the young woman's voice; it had sent a faint streak of pain to that throbbing part of his skull. "My name is Commodore James Norrington of His Majesty's Royal Navy" James offered in a soft voice. Years of saying his title with force and commanding presence wouldn't help here, he needed to be gentle and understanding. This was something he was not terribly used to. "I am sorry Miss, I didn't mean to enter your home and frighten you."

A few words didn't make sense to Natania. She didn't make the connection of the name, the man standing before her, and the movie she watched last night. Fear had driven most of her rationality away, and only a sliver of that rationality was present, dominated by pure survival instinct. 'His Majesty' and 'Royal' felt unnatural on her ears, and she shifted her weight ever so slightly from that unfamiliarity.

"Then why were you asleep in my HOUSE" she hissed through clenched teeth.

'_Why am I here?'_ James wondered in silence, his eyes unfocused. _'Didn't I… yes… I did go home. Brian opened the door for me, I went to my study… I read my mail… how did it lead me here?'_ He shifted a little, searching his mind for answers, when suddenly something in his memory stirred. He opened his mouth, more out of surprise then to answer. _'That medallion! But how?! How did it-'_

"WELL?" Natania growled inching closer. She had watched James deep in thought, then realization wash over his features. At one point he looked like he was going to say something, but didn't, which only made her angrier and feel more uncomfortable.

James looked back into her eyes and shook his head slowly. "I am not sure myself Miss… please. I mean you no harm. I do not understand this situation myself, but lower your sword." He winced a bit, the last words sounded more like threat then he intended. His hangover wasn't retreating fast enough.

Natania was taken aback by his command, and she didn't trust him enough to obey. "I'm calling the police."

She intended to push him back into the living room so she could reach a phone by advancing on him with her blade. In her mind, he was slowly step back with each of her step forward until she was able to reach with one hand the phone. Then she could dial 911 while she held him off with her sword still. Simple.

However, James took her saying 'I'm calling the police' as to mean she would literally shout until patrolling marines would arrive. The young girl advancing on him was not what he thought she meant, and the situation seemed not to bode well. James would have to handle this situation himself, maybe even calm her down, but that sword posed a problem and needed to be disposed of.

In a swift motion James reached to his side and drew his sword. It flashed across the streaming sunlight and parried back Natania's sword. She let out a gasp and tried to hold on. It was heavy, so it swung away out of danger, and her grip loosened. He swung across again, very careful to make contact with the blade and not its wielder. Her arms trembled under the reverberations, it being pushed the opposite way now. She swung back at him with all her strength, more trying to fend him off then attack. James saw this as his opportune moment, with a slight bitter memory dangling in the back of his mind, and parried to throw her off balance.

Clang! The two blades made contact a third time. She stumbled under the force, dropping her sword as she began to fall. Releasing his own blade he caught her wrists and spun her around, pulling her against his body, arms crossed over her chest. James squeezed his forearms over her arms and his feet planted firmly spaced behind her so she wouldn't flail and hit him.

Natania squirmed against him, tears building up in her eyes and whimpers caught in her throat. James held fast, but felt horrible for being in this position. What on earth did this poor girl think of him now?

"Easy, easy there. I swear on my honor no harm will come to you." James whispered feeling like he was comforting a skittish horse then a young woman. The soft scent from her hair cemented in place that this was, indeed, a woman and not the former.

After a few moments, Natania relaxed in his grip and lowered her head in defeat. He felt her breathing slow down, and her pulse relax though it still was fast. James let out a slow breath and finally took in his surroundings.

The room was fairly peculiar, a mixture of familiar design and unknown. The walls were not wooden nor wallpaper, having a rough texture with parchment color. A fixture on the ceiling hung with three lanterns that had strange round globes in them and four wooden blades close to its base. A wooden structure that had a series of cabinets and drawers was covered in odd trinkets that he had not dared wonder their purpose sat on the far end of the room. A bit closer was a stove made of cast iron, something he recognized which brought some comfort. The walls had paintings of landscapes, and even a portrait of a very young girl. Close to his right sat a few rocking chairs and what could best be described as a piano that had been cut short and pushed against the wall.

"What… is this place?" James couldn't help but voice.

This got a sarcastic snort from Natania. "It's my house. I thought I made that clear."

He would have dwindled on that remark longer if it wasn't for the state of confusion he was in. He disregarded the retort and looked around again. "No… I've never seen a house decorated like this in Port Royal, or London for that matter."

"Huh?" her mind had started to relax after the confrontation. She still didn't feel comfortable, and especially not safe after being trapped in his arms. _'Port Royal… Port Royal… why was that familiar. Oh right, that was in Jamaica. Wait, wasn't it in the movie? His voice did sound familiar… what did he say his name was? I was so scared I didn't really care. Wait… no…'_

"C-Commodore Norrington? Are you really- are you really Commodore Norrington?"

James heard his name mentioned. The strange room let him confused, his fading hangover even more confused, but hearing his title centered him again. He actually felt comforted by the recognition, even if her accent was very odd.

"Yes. You… know me?"

Her stomach did a little flip. _'This doesn't make SENSE! I mean, I always thought the Commodore was cute, okay sexy, but what the hell was he doing in my house… in the 21st century… in New York!!'_

"Sort of…" was all that Natania could meekly get out. "Can you um… can you let me go? I won't hit you or call the police."

James blushed, remembering what close proximity they were in and released his grip, stepping back while apologizing. "Forgive me for my actions…"

She paused for a moment, breathing deeply. Was this real? She peeked over her shoulder a bit, catching a glimpse of blue, black, white, and gold. Her bright brown eyes found his soft green ones as she turned, facing him in full. Natania came face to face with Commodore James Norrington for the first time.

* * *

**A/N**: _I tried to keep this all realistic as possible. I don't think you would jump on a strange man suddenly in your house even **if** you felt he was and object of your desire. Natania is by no means a MarySue, so yeah she's going to try and protect herself. She might not be good at it, and be completely terrified... but she's too stubborn to just give up. I think MarySues have some realistic traits in them because they are, though fictional, women. Caricatures of women, yes, but every fictional woman has atleast a grain of truth in them. Thus, if Natania seems MarySueish, it's mostly because she is, in fact, a woman. No more updates for today._

_-flees before her mother can find her-_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: _Ah the simple pleasure of a review. It makes my day all the brigher! There is one tiny hidden meaning in this chapter. It's a bit ellusive so I hope you notice it. I mostly put these tiny things in for my own enjoyment, but if you catch it I am glad. I know I've been updating ALOT... 4 chapters in 2 days... I'm a glutton for punishment I guess._

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the endearing Commodore James Norrington. I do get to own Natania, but she isn't as much fun to own. However she does get to join me in playing with James. Tomorrow we get to do makeovers!

Natania: I don't care if it's out of character, but... YAY!

James Norrington: Should I start running now?

Okay... we won't. Have to be a spoil-sport, don't you?

* * *

For as much as she had found him attractive in the movies, nothing had prepared her for standing in his presence. James Norrington's green eyes were more intense then she realized, even now. He stood straight with a powerful presence, and being just over 6 feet tall only made him more intimidating. His clothes were strange, that is to say, they weren't appropriate for this century, but somehow looked pleasant if rather uncomfortable. Natania probably couldn't even name most of the articles of clothing he wore. She felt her cheeks sting as she realized she was staring and blushing, so she quickly looked down with an emotionless mask. 

James himself couldn't help but to examine her in return. Her hair was the darkest shade of brown while even still being considered such a color, falling around her face and halfway down her back in a loose, wavy, and rather immodest manner. It looked slightly messy but not unpleasant, like it was windblown. She was shorter than him, the top of her head almost reaching his shoulder. Her pale skin without a trace of freckle or blemish, and long dark lashes that hid the most enchanting brown eyes he found himself lost in. They were intense, and almost had a warm glow behind them. Thinly rimmed oval glasses framed her eyes almost perfectly, their scuffle causing them to slide and perch on her nose in a cute manner. Her clothing was quite curious, a red shirt with most of the sleeve gone and very loose black trousers covered with white skulls and was barefoot. She actually looked like a very strange pirate, in a sort of abstract way.

The two had quietly assessed one another over the course of just a few minutes, but it was enough to cause a quiet tension in the air. Both found one another intriguing and bizarre in the same instance, and yet each couldn't look the other in the eye for an extended period of time. Each felt uncomfortable, the silence of two strangers evaluating the other as well as the circumstance of their meeting. The awkward moment seemed to drag on with a gravity of its own design.

Natania pulled her hands in front of her and tented her fingers together for a moment in thought, then crossed her arms over her chest. She had to break this deafening silence. "I have to say this is all very strange for me, as I'm sure it's for you."

She bent down and picked up his sword, handing it to him as a friendly gesture. He bowed his head slightly in respect before taking it and replacing the blade in it's sheathe. Moving over to pick up the replica blade and replacing it on the wall before she continued talking to him.

"I don't know how to tell you this but I have to. This isn't Port Royal, or Jamaica at all." Natania bit her lower lip and looked him in the eye. James just clasped his hands behind his back and listened to her. "This isn't the 17th century any more… you're in the future." He only raised his eyebrows at this. "Sort of… you see... you're a fictional character. You are from a movie- a um… a moving picture sort of like a play."

She breathed out slowly and let that sink in. James couldn't believe what she had just said. He wasn't real? Of course he was! Wasn't everything that happened the past few days, everything he felt, real? Certainly unbelievable perhaps, but he was flesh and blood. He actually feel a slight swell of anger at this, being told he was no more real than Hamlet, Othello, or any other Shakespearian character.

Natania watched confusion and frustration contort on his face. She quickly dove in before she upset him. "I mean, in this world. Maybe you are real, in another world and time and in that place I'm just a character in a story. In this world," she moved her arms around for emphasis, "you are a fictional character played by an actor. Maybe somehow the line between the two worlds got blurred."

She felt very satisfied with that answer. Natania had read her share of science fiction and fantasy books before, so it seemed to come out a bit too naturally and make far too much sense for her. James seemed to accept this explanation a bit better then her previous one. It made more sense then calling him unreal. A fictional character, indeed! After a while he finally spoke up.

"Then… if this is the future, when exactly is it?"

"Er… at the cusp end of 2006."

James quickly blanched at her statement. His legs felt like they couldn't support his weight any longer and started to buckle. He reached out and grabbed the first thing he could, unwisely it was the back of a rocking chair. It leaned towards him under his touch and resulted in James fumbling forwards. Natania rushed forwards and caught him, feeling the solid weight of a grown man threatened to overwhelm her, but stood fast. Her knees started to bend under his mass, and she let out a sigh of relief when James finally pulled away. He pressed his back against the archway that led to the room they both awoke in, finally finding his voice.

"Two… Two **thousand** and six??" James gasped and leaned against the wall holding his chest. "That's… that's over 300 years…"

"Ohh… oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" Natania looked around and pulled the rocking chair closer to him. "Here, sit! Please sit… ohh… I knew this would be too much at once. Let me get you something to drink."

James with a great deal of collected composure sat down. It was difficult at first with his sword at his side, but he managed after a bit and held his head. Almost 350 years in the future, with everything long behind him. Everyone he ever knew was gone. Even if this was another world, he had lost anything he ever had. His position in the Royal Navy probably meant nothing now. He had no family, no friends, and no money, nothing to his name. Did England even exist anymore? And Elizabeth, beautiful Elizabeth. Even if he couldn't marry her he would never again see her face. James wanted to cry but couldn't bring himself to do it; he ached to scream but couldn't find his voice. He then noticed a pale hand holding a green clear glass of water in front of his eyes.

The young lady had brought him a glass of spectacularly clear water and held it out to him with imploring eyes. He took it slowly, feeling the icy cold wash over his fingers as he gripped it. Even her fingers that had softly brushed against his felt a little cold to the touch. She pulled the other rocking chair over to him and sat down as James started to down the cold drink.

He let out a slow sigh and stared into the glass. "2006… Well then, where on Earth am I?" James paused for a moment and turned to her as a sudden fear flashed in his mind, his mouth open not wanting to ask the next question.

Natania saw his reaction to his own words, chuckling a bit. She smiled comfortingly, quickly interrupting such a silly assumption. "Yes… yes this is still Earth. You're on the same planet. Same stars in the sky, same moon." James turned a faint shade of pink and sunk back in the chair sipping the water a bit relieved.

"As for where, you are in what you might of called the colonies. This is New York, just a bit outside of New York City."

"Ah. That gives explanation to your accent."

"Yes… but the colonies aren't under British control anymore. They haven't for over 200 years… it's a long story but all of the colonies in Northern America, except for parts of Canada, are a unified country now. Actually, many of the places that England and other countries seized control of are independent countries now like India and China. There really isn't too much land left in the world to discover now. Mostly we want to learn about the stars, the past, new technology and how it can be applied." Natania paused for a moment, catching herself. She had this terrible tendency to nearly lecture at times, as well as over analyze things. She really hated dominating a conversation, and was always scared of boring someone she spoke to. When she confused them was the worse of all things, and with poor James being over 300 years behind on current events, this would pose a problem. "It's… a lot to go over. Are you feeling better?"

James had been, in fact, listening to her, and was startled by her question. He was finding her voice quite pleasant and relaxing. In fact, he realized suddenly that he felt very comfortable listening to her and had his strange predicament had slipped from his mind momentarily.

"It… it is a great deal to take in." was all he could mummer back, drawing a long sip from the glass almost guiltily.

Natania looked down, feeling responsible in some way. She knew this wasn't her fault for him being here, but she always felt strongly compelled to help those in need. It was a compulsion that led her into being taken advantage of at times, but even after everything she had gone through in life she still felt that same urge. In a way, he did appear after she watched the movie. Sure, she watched it a lot before and never had something like this happen. Was she wearing down her DVD?

"I'll help you."

James looked up from the glass wearily. He was not fully certain he heard her right. She looked earnest, but was only a young lady that he would not allow to be dragged into such a strange occurrence. "I would be grateful for any assistance," this was certainly true since he had no clue as what to do, "but I would not wish to inconvenience you Miss…"

_'Oh that's right… I never told him my name.'_ she thought slowly, then looked up with a slight smile. "I'm Natania Raphael. Please don't call me Miss… it feels too strange. Just Natania is fine, or Tania."

James placed the glass down on the piano and got to his feet. _'Though strange as things were, propriety should not be overlooked'_, he reasoned. She followed suit with a curious look on her face. He then graciously bowed to her, something Natania was not very familiar with.

"Thank you, Natania, for such a generous offer."

It actually made her feel a bit giddy and being shown such a simple yet mannerly gesture. Men never bowed to her before, except perhaps as more a mocking manner. Biting back a giggle she responded by pinching the corners of her loose pants, crossed her left leg far behind her right and curtsied just as she had seen in movies.

"It would be my pleasure, Commodore." Natania couldn't contain a light chuckle.

As she straightened up with a warm grin, it quickly disappeared when a strange whine came from her stomach. She hadn't really eaten yesterday and her hunger was starting to catch up. Natania's face flushed a bit, and James' lips curled slightly into a faint smile.

"Uh… why don't we eat something first. I'm sure crossing dimensional barriers can leave anyone famished." She pointed with her thumb over her shoulder towards the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N**: _Oh Natania, your witty banter delights me so. Yes I know we already passed 2006, but I had this story in my mind close to when this story takes place. I guess that balances the world out, right? Reviews are electronic bundles of love! Just like babies, with none of the mess, noise, or growing up and leaving you forever! Man... I'm too young to think like that. Please review... even if it's just to say "Hey, this was nice." While I know each review doesn't equal the number of people reading, it does give me a better idea of if people are actually reading the product of my crazy- er... **creative** mind._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: _I really can't wait for the chapter after this one to go up. But this has to come first, sadly. I'm so glad for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming! I can't tell you how happy they made me and I promise to reply to each one. This chapter is really from Norrington's perception. It's not in first person, it's more like the camera is planted behind him for the most part. I also am REALLY enjoying writing this, but I have to keep my writings a step or two ahead of the postings. This way I can go over it for corrections and make sure the flow is good._

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Commodore James Norrington. I don't believe in slavery. However, my indentured servant Natania does belong to me.

Natania: Hey, if this is your idea of work... you should show me what play time is like. I get to have fun with James for a living.

No need to remind me. -grumbles-

* * *

Up until this point, James Norrington had not seen much of modern day technology. Natania's home was supposed to be furnished in an Early American fashion so it came across as distantly familiar to James (even though America had not gained it's independence in his time just yet.) All of the electrical lights in the house were off, and the steam radiators had clicked off prior to their waking. If there had been a blackout, none would really be the wiser. To James, he had indeed noticed odd objects along side familiar, such as an oil lantern (her parents kept these around for style and in case of blackouts) with a strange long black device that looked faintly like a pistol with a red shiny trigger.

Natania led the confused Commodore into her kitchen. This further confused him, seeing large shiny boxes, smooth speckled counters with all sorts of shiny and black contraptions on top. She reached over, moving her fingers gently over something on the wall which responded with an audible click. In the same instant the white ceiling of the room lit up brightly, causing James to flinch and swallow a gasp. She seemed nonplused by the light and more startled by his reaction. His eyes were fixed on the glow overhead, and only drew his gaze from it when he felt her hand touch his. It comforted him a bit and she pulled out a wooden chair with a short back, motioning for him to sit.

"How… how does that work? I see no flicker of flame and it lit in only an instant." James gazed back to the ceiling for a moment before back to Natania. She had a slightly amused smile on her face, but it wasn't insulting.

"Right… even the study of static electricity didn't come around until the 18th century really. And even then the engineering only occurred in the 19th." She seemed to ponder this more to herself then answer his question. After a few moments she looked at him slowly, tilting her head and considering him. A grin slowly spread over her lips. "Alright Commodore Norrington, I shall explain it to you as best I can but on one condition."

James looked at her a bit oddly. Certainly he was lost in this world, and such a question didn't seem to require a condition for answering. He realized quickly that he was indeed a pilgrim in a strange land and had no choice but to accommodate his patron's requests. The warmth in her eyes ensured him that she meant no malice, and he did hear a hint of playfulness in her tone.

"Very well." He bowed his head slightly.

She stepped forwards and put out her hands, palm up towards him. "Please remove your hat, wig, jacket and sword."

James quirked a brow at this. "It's not appropriate at the table." she assured him with a grin.

He let out a barely audible sigh and stood up, removing his effects. As he unbuckled the scabbard from his waist, he looked down to her. "Why my wig? It does not seem inappropriate."

Natania smiled even wider, if it was at all possible. "Perhaps not, but it's not common to wear them now, especially men. Besides, I think you look better without it." He paused at her last sentence, but continued to do as she requested.

When he removed his jacket, he felt a slight relief on his body as the air passed easily through the fabric of his shirt. James draped it over her forearms gracefully as he realized he had been a bit warm under the fabric. Had she not stated it was near the end of the year, and they were located in New York? Its weather was similar to that of England, perhaps not as cold and certainly not as wet. He hadn't noticed a fire in the stove, or the familiar crackle of flames. Perhaps this was similar to the light from the ceiling.

At last he removed his hat and wig, placing both in her hands. An errant strand of hair tumbled before his eyes; he quickly brushed it aside with a silent curse.

"Much better." Natania's smile turned to one of satisfaction, perhaps a hint of triumph, as she bowed her head and took his effects into the other room.

James ignored the faint heat in his cheeks as she left and sat back down once she returned. "Okay now…" she slowly sat down across from him, drumming her fingers faintly on the wooden table. "This is tough to sum up but I'll do my best. In your time electrostatics has been already experimented on, but the full capabilities of it has not been explored. I don't think that was standard knowledge, but no matter. In 1750 a man named Benjamin Franklin linked electrostatics with lightning… something I'm sure a man living in the Caribbean is familiar with. He discovered many things and had a large share of inventions as well, including that electricity moved in a sort of current.

This current travels with a great speed and energy, and can be… er- channeled through metal wiring. However, it is very dangerous just light lightning." James shifted a bit uncomfortably at this. "It produces heat as it travels through metal, and even causes some metals to glow as intensely as firelight. Those lights overhead are a product of electricity running through it."

She watched his eyes fix on the ceiling again as unease flickered over his face. "Don't worry. There's nothing to worry about. While electricity can be rather dangerous we have many precautions and safety measures to ensure our… um… safety." Natania felt very silly saying safety twice.

"Anyway, electricity powers nearly everything in the world today. We don't need lamps for seeing in the dark or fires for warmth. It's a big change from what you're used to, but technology started to advance very quickly once electricity came into the equation."

James leaned back in his seat a bit, his eyes fixed on his hands resting on the table. This was so much for him to take in all at once, but he felt once again helpless. Lightning coursing through metal? His only encounter of this new strange technology was the glowing ceiling, and he had instinctively recoiled a bit from it. Being a military man he knew how to keep composed under stress, but in this world he had little to anchor himself on.

His eyes softened a bit as he recalled not to long ago coming face to face with skeletal pirates and even battling with them. He handled that considerably well, but the intensity of battle had pushed him into action. Now there was nothing, save a young woman that was eye level with his chest. Reminiscing more about the pirates brought forth a torrent of recent events. Elizabeth falling from the cliff. The capture of Jack Sparrow. The attack on Port Royal. The loss of the Interceptor. The search for Elizabeth. Finding Elizabeth and Sparrow. Her acceptance. Fighting undead pirates. The return to Port Royal. Sparrow escaping the noose because of Turner. Elizabeth choosing the blacksmith.

James could feel the edges of his eyes twinge begging for the wet emotional release of tears, but he refused. Perhaps this was his turn in a new world. Was there anything left for him back in Port Royal? All that was really left was his dignity, and he was not full convinced he still had that. He felt a faint darkness swell in his heart, one of hopelessness and despair. He wanted to get rid of that quickly. James finally met the gaze of Natania; she was looking to him with trepidation.

'_I hope they still have rum.'_ He thought almost bitterly.

It was obvious to Natania that James had just gone through a sea of emotion. While the Commodore was a reserved man, his eyes betrayed him in this instance. It was difficult to make out some of what bubbled underneath, and in truth his last expression worried her. Having watched Pirates of the Caribbean many times, she knew what he had experienced and pitied him in a way. James Norrington didn't seem the sort of man to accept pity, but he did need reassurance and comfort. Her stomach let out another whine from being ignored. Then, Natania let out a grin.

"Alright, Commodore. This being your first day in a new world, I think you should be treated to a special breakfast." She slapped the table for emphasis, knocking James from his own dark world. "And I know just the thing."

* * *

**A/N**: _Aww he has to be a **little** angsty. Don't worry James, you're in good hands. I hope the whole explanation of the history of electricty doesn't bore you. Besides, James asked for a lecture from Natania so he had it coming. Let's just say, when you ask her a question you're going to get your money's worth. Reviews are rays of light that encourage me to venture forwards! In other words, hearing from you guys really fuels me up to write more. Those last reviews really made me want to post this for you, because, hey, you're my audience. Enjoy, and I'll bring more as soon as I can!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: _I couldn't help giggling over this chapter. You'll see why. No hidden meanings in this one. This is more "getting to know you" sort of stuff. I realized that the two of them are blushing alot, and this clears up why a bit more. Natania's shy and not used to being around guys, plus she always found him very handsome so it's no wonder. Natania isn't about to go 'fangirl frenzy' on us, but I think that us girls can relate to being around a person we find attractive and aren't 100 comfortable. (Oh yeah, I torture my characters. Real life is tough, why should fanfiction be any different?) She's not falling over herself, and I think she tries to cover it up (as most of us girls do) with humor. As for James... well.. you'll see why. Enjoy, this has one of my favorite visuals in it._

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribean, nor do I own Commodore James Norrington. In fact, I have to feed him yet get no true benefits from it. Sort of like a parasite.

James Norrington: I resent that... -huff-

Sorry... but you are alot of fun. I just can't have as much fun with Disney owning you and all. Natania is owned by me, and so is her witty dialog that I write.

Natania: Hey... let me get some credit.

You get a cookie. So do reviewers!

* * *

He watched as Natania, her grin never fading, stood and retrieved a strange black and silver device from a shelf. It had a crank and black cord protruding from it, the center black iron mass seemed to be able to rotate. To James looked more like a torture device than a cooking implement. The cord fit seamlessly into a hole in the wall, and she resumed gathering items from cabinets and a large box that when opened gave James a slight chill. He didn't pay close attention to what she had gathered, but fixed his gaze on a strange bottle of what looked like molasses Natania had placed in front of him. It proclaimed "Vermont Maple Syrup" boldly on the label, and he watched the contents shift as he titled it. 

She noticed his intense interest in the maple syrup, held back a giggle, and continued to whisk a batter forming inside of a ceramic bowl. Cooking for someone else was a new experience for her, and was a little pleasant. James kept himself distracted a bit longer, the gooiness of the syrup seemed to entrance him.

"It is a strange thing." He said softly, not really looking up from the sight of brown goo slowly crawling to the lowest point of the tilted bottle. "You know so much of this world, and of mine. You even know about me." James pushed away that group of recent memories that were regularly creeping up in his mind. "Yet I have never met you, and all I know is your name."

Natania stopped whisking the batter, feeling a bit awkward. She didn't talk about herself much really to anyone. Even the few friends she had now took a long time for her to speak up with. She beat at the batter a little more before setting down the bowl.

"Not sure what to say, I guess." Drawing a long pause she fiddled with the device, her back still facing him. After a few painful moments of silence she finally spoke again. "What do you want to know?"

Watching her back for a few moments, James sat up and smoothed his shirt and breeches out with his hands as he tried to find a question to start at. There were far too many, so he plucked out one that bothered him a little.

"Where are your parents?" To James, this seemed an important piece of knowledge for multiple reasons. Back in Port Royal it was unthinkable for a woman to be in the presence of a man she didn't know without escort. There didn't seem to be any servants in the household, and no one rushed to Natania's side during their scuffle so it had to be just the two of them. The other issue was if he was to be confronted by an undoubtedly angered father for being in the presence of his daughter unattended.

Natania flipped open the device and poured some of the batter onto the black iron. That was an easy question for her. "They are in Florida, finalizing some plans for a house down there." She thought it was wise not to mention that she was going to join them in a week or so.

"They just… left you to take care of yourself?" He put down the bottle of maple syrup as his eyes hardened a bit. "Have they not considered the dangers of you without protection?"

Thankfully, James didn't notice her shoulders stiffen at his response. Natania bit down on her tongue, holding the sides of the oven in front of her. _'Remember… he's from the 1600s… things were different then. It wasn't an insult. Calm. Calm. Calm. Don't be sarcastic, it won't help. Be nice Tania. Be nice._' She chastised herself a little more before turning to him with a soft smile.

"Yes. I can handle myself quite well. You must understand Commodore; women of this time are for the most part looked upon as equals. I can go where I have to on my own, I cook for myself, and I don't feel the least bit in danger. That isn't to say I do not take precautions to ensure my safety."

James forced back any retort, either verbal or physical. Her tone came across a bit like slightly pricked pride. He wouldn't press the issue.

"Are you married?"

Natania just raised her bare left hand, with the front of her hand facing him.

A little heat crept up the back of James' neck. He was a bachelor, alone in the world, with only a single young woman his refuge, who lived on her own. No guardians. No chaperone. Perhaps in a few of his more intimate dreams would he ever think of such a situation, but it was terribly inappropriate none the less. A little thrilling in a way, but he was worried of what whispers she would be at the mercy of from his inconvenient arrival and subsequent care.

He couldn't hold back the blush in his cheeks this time, but perhaps lessened it. He turned his head away from her and fixed his gaze at the floor. "Is it… also appropriate in this age for women to be left without chaperone around a bachelor?"

Her eyes relaxed a bit. Natania was aware of the social thinking he was used to, and didn't want to come across as mocking. It seemed like talking to him would have to be handled more delicately then she originally thought. Pressing a finger to her chin and looking towards the ceiling as if in deep thought, she said slowly, "Well… not terribly appropriate I guess. I can see how that might pose a problem. However, there is no social stigma against being alone with a friend. It doesn't matter even if they are of opposite gender as long as they are a friend. And it is most certainly understandable for a friend not from the area to spend a few nights over."

James looked back up to Natania, catching a faint smirk on her lips. He felt a bit more relaxed and even returned a soft smile. He was glad this wasn't a problem, even if it was a bit uncomfortable. As she started to place down strange shiny plates and silverware on the table James processed her words further.

_'She already finds me to be a friend? I feel more like her ward than anything. I'll be eating her food, using the shelter of her roof, sleeping in her-'_ James stopped that line of thinking quickly. It had floated up into his mind as she had to lean over him to put down a papery scrap next to the plate before him. He cleared his throat after remanding himself and finding his voice.

"Are you certain that I do not hamper you in any way?"

A smile was his only answer. Natania opened her mouth to say something, but a strange noise blared behind her. She took the plate from him and returned to the device that had her previous attention.

"Excellent! And here, is your first taste of the new world." Natania spun around with flair and placed the plate back down. It now had something round and fluffy with square groves in it that looked a bit like fresh bread. In fact, it smelled like fresh bread only sweeter. "Tada! Waffles! Enjoy, Commodore!"

He poked the fluffy bread with his fingertip. It felt soft and even a little porous. "James."

"Hmm?" Natania tilted her head a little at him.

"If we are to be friends… then I insist you call me James. Commodore is far too formal." He looked up to her.

"Oh… sorry… um. Habit I guess." She blushed a bit.

He gave a smile that Natania would personally rate as perfectly charming. "Not a problem."

She turned to prepare her own breakfast when she heard his voice again from behind her.

"Er… Natania. How- how do you eat this?"

* * *

**A/N**: _I don't care if it's silly, I think the idea of James mesmerized by the maple syrup is hilarious. I can't wait to show him the lava lamps I own. They're soooo pretty and gooooooey... And of course, how do you comfort a man any other way than... dun dun dun... COMFORT FOOD! And nothing says comfort food like freshly made waffles, I tell yah. They're like pancakes with extra delight pumped in. You know what else is delightful? Reviews! I don't mind people reviewing previous chapters to review my updates, since I can gauge if I'm keeping the flow right, and you are still enjoying yourself. I wanted this chapter up sooner for you, but I had to tidy up a little in the house. However I have the next two all finished as I write this. I want to clean those up more but it shouldn't take too long. Enjoy my sweet readers, and I shall see you again. MWAHAHA!! -dashes off into the night mysteriously-_

_PS - I left a word out and HAD to fix it. If anyone sees any spelling or grammar issues don't hesitate to send me a private message. I want to give my audience quality, darn it!_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: _Wow! Seventh chapter already, and so many new reviews. -sobs in joy- Oh yes, I am so glad you guys liked the last chapter. This one has my favorite made up word in the first sentance!! My chapters are becoming a little longer over time (500 more words this time.. that's not including the author notes and disclaimers) as I don't want to thrust too much on you at once. I have to warn everyone now, on Saturday I'm going to leave for a vacation. I plan on writing while I'm gone but I can't guarantee posts because I'm not sure if I'll have internet access. I have the next chapter almost done right now, but I don't want to rush and post it right now. I want you dear readers to savor the flavor. The plus side of my vacation is I'm going to Disney! It's going to provide some juicy inspiration for later on in this tale (even if I have to wait a good while to get to that point in the story). I hope I get room to write that... I'm starting to think this tale will be over 50 chapters long!!! Ah well... the things we do for our passions._

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Carribean or James Norrington-

James Norrington: _Commodore_. Commodore James Norrington.

That's not your line! Watch it mister, you might be sexy but if you cross the line I'll sic fangirls on you!

James Norrington: Eep!

That's better. Natania belongs to me, and also happens to be proficent in the art of battling squealing fangirls AND Mary Sues! She's just that good.

* * *

After preparing the next waffle for herself, Natania explained basic wafflology to James. "You just cut it up into bite sized pieces with your fork and knife. Not too tough. You can also put butter on it… sort of like toast." He was at this moment pushing down on the crusty top of the waffle with his fork, then poked the soft side and watched it slowly reform to it's original shape.

"It's bizarre."

"It's tasty!" she said defensively. "Oh, and you can also pour maple syrup on it too… it's sweet and a little sticky. You might not want to though, not sure if you're fully ready for all of today's tastes, and sweetness is on the top."

She peeled open the container of margarine, and held it out to him. "It's butter…" _'Sort of…'_ she thought to herself, _'I have to watch myself or I'll be lecturing him until he's another 300 years older!'_

James eyed it for a moment, but started spreading the margarine on his breakfast without complaint. Natania stood up and watched him eagerly from the corner of her eye while getting mugs for the two of them. He cut a small piece almost delicately, then raised it eye level so he might view it.

'Oh well. I am hungry.' He shrugged and gave in.

She couldn't hold back a grin when his eyes lit up after his first taste. She was forced to cover her mouth with her arm, quickly turning sideways. He wore a look of total delight, and he surreptitiously cut another piece. As delicious as this was, he didn't want to lose his manners and eat barbarically.

"Glad you like it." Poor Natania was having a hard time hiding her smile, but James was too busy with his waffle to notice. "Tea, coffee, milk, or juice?"

"Mmm?" He almost missed the question. "Oh… coffee if you please."

Natania took a small plastic capsule, about the size of a shot glass, and wandered over to the corner of the kitchen. Her parents, well her father anyway, enjoyed buying all sorts of strange gadgets for various needs. More than likely most of them would certainly evoke an interesting reaction from James, but she didn't want to terrify the poor man. The device that she now worked on was a coffee machine that made the most excellent cups of coffee and only required water and a capsule like the one she loaded into the machine.

'Breakfast Blend seems like a good bet.' She placed the cup underneath, before turning to James. "I'm going to turn this on now, it makes some strange noises."

Actually, the first time she heard it operating she thought it a moose was giving a mating call. Not that any moose were really in the area, but she worried one might of escaped from the Bronx Zoo and made a terrified charge down highways and residential areas.

James squirmed in his seat a bit at the noise, but the rest of the meal was uneventful. They both ate in silence, Natania spending most of the time trying to figure out what she was going to do with him. She drew circles with the end of her fork in a small pool of maple syrup. She slowly started to form a vague outline of a plan.

First they would have to figure out how he got here. Second, they would have to research a way to get him back home. She didn't know how that would work, but hopefully step one would shed some light on step two. After that, he could just go home and everything would be fine. Right?

'_I can't just keep him here; he's not a toy or a pet. Yeah I can see it now. "Mommy mommy, James Norrington followed me home. Can I keep him? I promise to take care of him!" Don't think so. Besides, he probably wants to go back home. It would be nice to have someone else around, and I could show a world he won't live to see. He doesn't seem so bad. I never thought of him as a bad guy in the movie. But… does he want to go home? If he does… the events leading to the second movie will play out. Oh no… is this ruining the story??'_

Natania let out a frustrated sigh and sunk in her chair. James had finished his meal and was sipping his coffee now.

"Is… everything alright?"

"Huh?" Her eyes were still a little glazed in thought. "Yeah… well yes and no. Working out a plan, but there's too many holes in it. Do you know how you got here?"

He regarded her for a moment, eyes unfocused as he thought. "It's hard to say exactly. I got something in the mail. Had a seal on it I never saw before. Wait, yes. A medallion… very beautiful and strange medallion. Then I fell asleep." He drew another sip from the mug.

Natania had leaned forward in her seat a bit, arms resting on the table. She opened her hands and shook her head, urging for more. "That's it? You fell asleep?" James just shrugged.

If it wasn't for the sticky plate in front of her, she would have collapsed her head on the table. A sigh seeped past her lips. "You go across the lines of reason and rationality, from another time and dimension, but you slept through the whole thing??"

"Didn't say I had a clear explanation."

Another sigh, this time Natania held her head in her hands. James actually found her frustration a little endearing. "Okay… I'm sure it wasn't the sleeping part that did this. So that leaves the medallion. What happened to it?"

Another long pause. "I was holding it before I fell asleep."

"I guess you didn't wake up holding it."

"I woke a little unceremoniously than usual."

Natania blushed from remembering her reaction, glad her face was still in her hands. She rubbed her eyes from under her glasses in an effort to cover her redness. "I think we both did."

"Mmm." James finished his coffee, the mug concealing his smirk.

"You know, you are taking this better then I thought. Well, now anyway." She stood up and grabbed the dirty utensils, starting to clean up.

James moved to help her but she stopped him. "Ahh ahh ahh… in the very least allow me to treat you as a guest. Well, this morning anyway. Can't guarantee this sort of service all the time."

He grinned, biting back a retort. He was actually starting to enjoy himself a little. As Natania moved over to the sink, he realized she was correct. The privileges his rank brought carried little weight in this world, and he was in no rush to return to Port Royal. James felt like he didn't leave all that much behind. While he couldn't stay under the care of Miss Raphael forever, he could certainly enjoy his time here. Catching Sparrow could wait, and maybe when he did return it would be as if he never left.

After cleaning up the rest of the meal, she encouraged James to wash his hands at the sink. Certainly it was the appropriate thing to do, but the jetting water did leave him a bit uneasy. She lowered the intensity and he quickly scrubbed his hands. Natania left him to his own devices, and it took him a few moments too long to figure out how to shut off the faucet. He dried off his hands and waited patiently, standing in place. He wasn't sure to follow her, but he relaxed when she called out to him.

"I'm just looking where you woke up to see if I could find anything."

"Let me help." He quickly left the kitchen through the archway she exited through.

This led him into the dining room, a place he had only seen part of when he had his confrontation with Natania. Three windows covered in lace curtains hung to his right, and the walls of the room had display cases and china cabinets will all manner of things inside. Somewhere deep in the back of his mind he wanted to examine everything with great detail: the beautiful candlestick holders, the tiny glass sculptures, the small marble chess set. Things familiar mixed with foreign shapes and designs. Even the two silver boxes with more black cord running out of them, both placed on the dining table with seats facing them drew great curiosity. But that wasn't him. James' curiosity spurned, he moved around the table and through the next archway.

When he entered, he watched Natania on hands and knees, peering under a red chair. It took him a moment to realize it was the same comfortable chair he had awoken in. She obviously was aware of his presence, and didn't really mind being caught crawling on the floor since she spoke without looking up.

"I checked the cushions and underneath but I don't see anything."

"Perhaps it was left behind."

She looked to him quickly, her hair flipping a bit at the sudden movement. Natania stood and pushed her glasses upwards; they had slid nearly to the tip of her nose.

"Well that's not good. It's the only key we have."

James clasped his hands behind his back in thought. She shifted her weight a little, putting her hands on her hips. The two stood in silence, both minds pondering separate paths towards the same destination. Natania's nose crinkled a bit.

"Shower."

Or maybe not.

"What?" James looked around, glancing out the window. _'Does she mean rain? Appears to be clear outside.'_

"I need a shower. It helps me think sometimes. I really should wash up anyway."

The last sentence made him gain a little more insight to what she was suggesting. Something to do with bathing, he gathered.

"You probably should too. We have to find you some clothes too. Can't have you walking around in the modern world wearing that. While it's very nice it might give people the wrong idea. They'll either think you're going to a very interesting party, or need to be taken away in a van."

James couldn't help scratching the back of his head a bit. "This… shower thing. It isn't… communal is it?" He remembered a bit of his history class of how the Romans would have community bath houses. It was a sinful time full of decadence and depravity, and he prayed that this century wasn't so lacking in morals.

Her reaction answered before her words could. Her eyes went so wide her glasses didn't conceal them totally anymore. "What? No no… it's… it's individual. Very private. Well… except at the gym. But we don't have to worry about that."

Somehow that didn't fully comfort her from the state of embarrassment she was in.

* * *

**A/N**: _I so have to copyright wafflology. It's just... it's too cute to me. Hey now, don't get your hopes up for some smut already... it feels really weird to have a guy wash up in your house that isn't your dad. Even that feels weird. -shivers- Poor innocent James, I like how he gets a little snarky again. Polite sarcastic, not mean. He's actually having fun! Natania is a little infectious I guess. Please stop infections and protect the ones you love with reviews. They can be informative and prevent awful OOCness as well as a proven preventative against MarySues and GaryStus. Do it for yourself, your loved ones, and your author._

_-can't help snickering- Farewell dear readers, and until next time!_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: _Wow... almost 30 reviews! It's going to KILL me while I'm gone now. As you probably know from previous posts, I'm going to head down to Florida tomorrow to see Disney World and do other things as well. I plan on taking a laptop and paper notebook so I can write things down that come to me while I'm away. If I get a connection to the internet in my hotel room, I'll be able to update the story on my little vacation! I also am going to write a little bit of "James Norrington goes to Disney World", which I plan getting into this story. That is many chapters away, I know, but what I write down as inspiration from my trip will be saved for later on. I've actually been planning that for over a week, so I'm very excitied. This chapter brings back the dear sweet fuzzy Tikki! You guys have been the best with all the reviews and support!!_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Commodore James Norrington. Maybe I can convince them to let me borrow him when I go to Disney World...

James Norrington: And just **how** do you plan on bringing me back to New York if such a thing succeeds?

Why carry on of course, my dear Commodore. Natania does belong to me, so she gets to fly coach.

Natania: Coach?? Why do I fly coach when you get to fly first class??

Because you are the character and I am the author. I outrank you.

* * *

To say Natania was a shy person was an overstatement. However, unlike most shy people instead of retreating into a personal shell, she seemed to push herself outwards. When you force yourself to be the quiet one in the crowd for so many years, you eventually realize how unhappy you are there by yourself. While others laugh and joke together, you search for that perfect moment to put yourself there. But you can't, or maybe just won't. Either you are too scared or you just can't find that moment. At some point, the misery becomes too much and you change. At least, this was how Natania was. She would pull on a mask of courage to finally allow herself to operate in a social manner. Maybe she even felt a little bit of true courage was her own. But with any mask, while a bit of yourself peeks out, layers of your true self are hidden and obscure.

So instead of being a blushing recluse, Natania grabbed the reins and did her own thing. At this moment she had convinced James to wash up and change his attire. Her first order of business was to get him ready for the world today. It was certain that the search for a way to get him back to the 17th century would lead them outside of her home, so the sooner he was prepared for 21st century America the better. James couldn't walk around in his normal navy outfit, so shopping for clothes was a necessity. Natania hoped that some of her father's clothes would fit.

Of course, as soon as the two began their ascent of the staircase, the only other living creature in the house made herself known. Tikki, the small co-dependant sun conure, begged and squeaked for attention from Natania's room. This was very typical behavior for her, as Tikki would sit for hours on end cuddling against the residents of the house quite contently. Waking up and ignoring the small parrot was difficult, and Tikki made certain of that. James almost slipped on one of the steps at the first volley of cries, and couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow at the whistling and chittering that followed.

"Sorry… my pet bird Tikki can get a bit loud. She's a bit… needy." Natania encouraged him to continue following her up the stairs.

'_Actually the two of them are a bit alike. They both rely on me right now, and they both are trapped in a ways. Better not take Tikki out around James… she doesn't like competition.' _She giggled a bit at this thought.

The upstairs was basically one hallway with the bathroom at one end, and Natania's rooms at the other. The walls had photographs her father had taken some time ago, as well as an entire section of Natania's lifetime of artistic achievements ranging from still life to an abstract finger painting. Her mother didn't want to take any of them down, and she had gotten over the embarrassment weeks ago. The master bedroom (where her parents normally slept and was now devoid of use) and guest bedroom connected across from one another halfway down the hall. Natania opened the door to the master bedroom, James examining a shiny and bumpy framed mass with various Judaic symbols before she pulled him inside by the wrist.

"I- I do not think it is proper for a stranger to enter the bedroom of the masters of the house." he commented while adjusting his collar uncomfortably.

"They aren't here to complain. You're much taller than my dad, so I think sweatpants will have to do. The rest will definitely fit… my dad isn't a small man."

'_Thank God for elastic. If it didn't exist we would be in a lot of trouble.'_ she thought to herself.

She dug through the drawers of a dresser on the far end of the room. Most of the room was taken up by a large bed, and had a few dressers in the room. One side was clearly feminine with many portraits, jewelry boxes, and feminine odds and ends. The other side, where Natania searched through various drawers, had a few framed portraits with a large pipe rack; various detailed scrimshaw pipes hung in wait of use. The strangest thing in the room was a black box with a black glass front, very similar to a strange object he noticed downstairs where he had awoken.

Natania had just set down a blue striped shirt on the bed as he went to examine it. He moved his fingers over the box, feeling the cold smoothness of the glass. "What strange wonder is this?"

"That's the TV… um… television. You watch things on it, sort of like a window."

"How does it… how does it work?" His hands now explored the sides, finding the casing made of a substance he never felt before. It was thin, hollow, yet hard.

"Well… a moving image is taken by a camera, and travels through cables into this box." She pointed to the black cable box. "That box is connected to the television which produces the moving images and sound. You can watch all sorts of programs; entertainment, news, even informational programs."

"You said… I was a fictional character in this world. I was in a…" James' eyebrows furrowed for a moment trying to recall the word she used. "…a moving picture called a movie."

Natania nodded.

"Am I on here… on the moving images you see here?" his finger softly tapped the glass.

She took a while longer to answer. He had to find out at some point. "Yes… sometimes the movie is shown. In this world, there is an actor who played you in the movie. He looks just like you, and he- being an actor- performs in other movies or television shows."

James stared at his reflection in the black glass, letting out a slow breath.

"Do you know his name?"

"Uh huh. It's Jack Davenport."

James noticed his eyes flare a little at the name Jack. So his counterpart in this world shared the same first name with that damnable pirate captain. It was probably a coincidence, but it slightly bothered him all the same.

"Am I happy here?" He looked solemnly up to Natania. "I mean… is he happy here?"

She sat down with one foot tucked under the opposite leg, the bed sagging a bit under the new weight. "I can't really say since I don't know him personally. As far as I can tell he is, he enjoys his work and gets employed often enough to keep himself busy. Most of his work is done over in England so I don't get to see it really. I know he's married." Natania almost clapped her hands over her mouth, realizing what she said far too late.

James wasn't looking at her, his gaze having lingered to the floor. So he was happier in this world, or the closest version of himself at the very least. He spoke up at last, a soft and nearly distant voice. "I'm glad. I'm glad he could do right in this world. Whatever he did right, whatever choices he made that were the right ones, I am glad he got his happiness."

Natania bit down hard on her tongue. Her brain was working overtime trying to figure out the right way to comfort him, the right thing to say. The last thing she needed to do was blurt out something without thinking. Finally she found the words.

"Things work out for everyone. Sometimes it takes longer, and places we never thought. We have to go through a long journey to find what is right for us. What he did right here, doesn't mean it is right for you."

She gathered the clothes in a neat pile and walked over to him. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. I have to introduce you to the shower before you can properly form a relationship."

He joined Natania in a faint smirk and followed her to the bathroom. It was small and had two sinks, two mirrors, a bathing tub and what looked like hundreds of bottles on shelves and the sink counters. She set the clothes down on the lid of the hamper and spread out a towel on the floor near the tub. She pushed back a thin stiff curtain that hung around the bathing tub before turning back to James.

"Okay, the clothes are pretty easy. After you wash and dry up, put this on." Her face turned beet red as she pulled up a pair of boxer shorts of her dad's. "It's… ah… underwear for this day and age. There are different kinds but uh…"

James also felt his face redden, turning away to escape the embarrassment. Unfortunately he looked towards the mirror and had to face his blushing reflection. He focused on his feet for a bit until the blood in his face lessened a little.

"Socks," she held up those now, "go on your feet obviously. I don't think you'll fit in my dad's shoes. These are pretty thin so they should fit with the shoes you have on now. We'll get new ones when we go shopping. I don't think anyone should notice with these on." She pointed to the sweatpants next; they were black and made of heavy cotton.

He held up his hand. "I think I can fathom the rest. What is this shower you keep talking about?"

"Ah…" Natania put down the socks and turned to the bathing tub. "Okay, since we have indoor plumbing fresh water always gets pumped into the house and the waste is always carried away down the drains. When you turn on the shower water shoots out of here."

She pointed to the round showerhead that was set firmly high up on the wall over the tub. "It sprays water all over, and you wash normally with soap. This way the soap gets washed off fast and the dirt goes down the drain. To get hot and cold water you turn these nozzles. The faucet here will release water, and to get the shower to start you have to lift this part up while water is running."

Sitting down at the edge of the tub, she turned on the water and checked the temperature. Natania found hot showers preferable, but warm was a more appropriate temperature right now. "When you go in, close the curtain so you don't get the whole place wet." She stood and smiled to him. "Soap is in there, shampoo for your hair in the blue bottle. When you are done just turn the nozzles all the way to the right. It should shut it all off."

James wasn't sure what shampoo was but he nodded politely. It was all rather confusing, and he still felt a little empty after hearing of his doppelganger. Natania brushed past him towards the door.

"Oh yeah, if you ever need to… um… use the facilities you can use this." She pointed to the toilet in the corner by the door. "When you finish using it you press down on the handle and it will um... take care of the rest. Just remember to lift the lid."

She turned bright red at what she said. _'Aww shit I have to get out of here! I'm going to pop a blood vessel in my face!!!'_ That was all she could think as she slammed the door shut. "If you need anything just call!" Natania yelled while retreating to her room. "I- I-… I'll be in the room at the other end of the hall."

James felt they had both reached a new level of embarrassment right now. While they had spent these first few hours in getting to know one another and just plainly talking he had already lost the count of how many times they either became flushed or embarrassed. This was undoubtedly the most uncomfortable he had ever been in his life, and he hoped this _shower_ would help release some of the tension. He started to undress and neatly fold his clothes, praying silently that things would become simpler.

Natania didn't handle her embarrassment well either. She dashed down the short hallway, into her room, into the second room of hers, past her squeaking parrot that begged for attention, leapt onto her bed and covered her face with a pillow. A few muffled screams later, she pulled the pillow off her face. She didn't particularly like acting this way. She was 21, not some giggling teeny bopper for crying out loud! Pushing up her glasses, her hands covered her face while she continued to groan to herself.

"I am such an idiot. He probably thinks I'm some horn-dog pervert by now. Why the hell can't I keep my mouth shut around attractive men?? I can't act this way, it's the last thing he needs right now." She rolled over on her stomach, propped herself up on her elbow and assaulted her pillow with a balled up fist. "Stop… acting… like… a… teenager!"

Natania collapsed completely on the bed now, face pressed into the pillow once more. "Agghhhhh… okay. That's better now."

Taking a long peek down the hall through two open doors, she eyed the bathroom door for a minute before sitting back up. With great dignity she adjusted her glasses back to their proper resting place and stood up. Tikki tiled her head at Natania with great interest.

"Don't you say anything" she threatened the little fuzzy animal. Tikki just puffed up in response and pushed her tummy against the cage, a quiet request for a belly rub.

After dumping the left over food and replacing it with fresh seeds (the water would have to wait since the bathroom was occupied), Natania settled down on her bed again. Her eyes scanned the small room briefly, searching for a way to occupy her time while James was… busy. Grabbing her iPod, she pulled on her headphones and stretched out on the bed. Most of the songs weren't going to help her situation, it some way had to deal with love or in some subtle way made her think of James or what was happening. Somehow even _Eleanor Rigby_ by the Beatles as soon as the line about "all the lonely people" popped up and managed to seem inappropriate for Natania. She gritted her teeth and switched the Spiderman 2 soundtrack.

'_Oh well. Not everything always works out perfectly, I guess.'_ She shrugged and closed her eyes, but not before making sure the music wasn't too loud incase James needed something. _'Things are just going to get more interesting.'_

**

* * *

A/N**: _oooOOOoo... shower scene! Well not really. This is going to make things interesting... however, I'm not going let Natania's morals degrade so quickly! I think tension can be thrilling. It's like a horror movie, supsense makes it scarier then just gore (gore just makes you feel queasy, not true fear). Tikki is from chapter one, in case you forgot. Yes, I have a bird named Tikki. She really is very silly, and is __**that**__ co-dependant. Tikki also loves reviews! She finds them most informative, inspiring, and fun to chew. Yes, Tikki... has a chewing compulsion. She's getting therapy for it._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**_ I'm BACK! Okay, I'm really really sorry that I didn't update for a while. After I got back from Disney classes started and they were alot more time consuming then I originally thought! Please don't be mad! -rotten food, wads of paper thrown at her- Forgiveness please!! -ducks a small Volvo tossed in her direction- Hey now that's just unfair... Besides, for some reason I can't update from my computer. I have to fix that._

_Anyway... for any of you heading to DisneyWorld, you MUST see the Jack Sparrow Pirate Demonstration! It was held near the Pirates of the Caribbean ride on the side that has gate near it. I saw it about roughly three times (two of them I didn't see it from the begining). The actor playing as Jack looks like him a great deal... sounds like him too (except when he shouts... but that's okay). He's also absolutly STUNNING!!! I mean sure he's dressed like Jack, but he has such a goregous face I wanted to just... mmm... pounce. Of course, this was after seeing my boyfriend and not getting in as much pouncage with him as I wanted... so maybe I was just pounce deprived._

_I'm really glad to bring you all my longest chapter yet (you deserved it!!) and some gratuitous nudity of the Norrington variety! Well... sort of. I mean... you can't shower in clothes can you?_

**Disclaimer:** James Norrington and Pirates of the Caribbean do not belong to me and are property of Disney. I tried. He was bolted down.

James Norrington: They nailed me to the deck!

Natania: Whoa. Talk about your Pythonisms gone wrong...

Natania belongs to me. So does Tikki, but I'm more of her agent and personal assistant. If you think Hollywood actors are needy, try parrots! Although, parrots can be loving.

Tikki: -fluffs- I'm a method actor.

Oh, Evanescence and Nova Era belongs to themselves. I just own a copy of their albums.

* * *

James managed to shower without much difficulty. He even found a sea sponge on a rack which hung from inside the shower and made use of it. He didn't touch the blue bottle of "shampoo" since he wasn't fully sure of what to make of it. When he first stepped into the shower, James was surprised and soothed by the cascade of warm water. His muscles groaned and relaxed in relief quickly under its effects. His mind wandered a bit, curious as to what other innovations came with this era. He turned the metal knobs as instructed when he was done bathing. Then, he pushed back the curtain to be assaulted by the cool air. 

A faint shiver trailed up his spine, and he quickly grabbed a towel to dry and rub some warmth back into his body. There was a faint whisper of even colder air emanating from a window with wooden shutters, and he wrapped the towel defensively around his waist. James wiped the clouded mirror with his hand and gazed at his reflection. He looked far different then yesterday morning. Then he had looked more confident, ever so certain of himself and his future. Now, however, behind the stoic mask his face normally bore were hints of uncertainty and a faint shadow behind his eyes.

He quickly looked away, unable to face himself any longer. James' eyes found a leather strop, very similar to the one he used to sharpen his razor on. James, of course, was unaware that such archaic device was rarely found in today's modern world. He was also unaware that the razor in question was Natania's father's heirloom that rarely found use. It still sat quietly in the bathroom cabinet, regardless. James looked over the sink and counter before him with greater scrutiny. There was a small, round, wooden container which contained shaving soap. A small shaving brush stood by its side, standing ready.

James felt his cheek as he pondered. Faint stubble was already growing in rapidly, and by this evening he was certain it would be far too unruly for his appearance. He let the back of his palm brush over his cheek one last time before starting his search for that last vital instrument he needed. It took a few minutes, but once James realized there was a small metal knob on the corner of the mirror he found that it slid to the side revealing a small alcove. It was full of various containers, but what he was looking for caught his eye immediately: an antique straight razor with a mother of pearl handle.

He took the razor carefully in hand, sliding the mirror back into place. He carefully opened it and examined it in full. It was simple of design but still very lovely, not something the average commoner would use. It also seemed to be in very good condition, save for a few permanent rust stains on the metal. James closed it gently and placed on the sink counter. He then proceeded by turning the left nozzle of the sink, which he realized brought in hot water, getting ready to rid himself of those offensive whiskers. He washed the shaving brush underwater and created a thick lather with the shaving soap.

_'Well,'_ James thought to himself as he applied a layer of lather on his cheek. _'At least I can look the part of a gentleman today.'_

Natania lost herself in a faint daze that her music carried her off into. Tikki had stirred a bit earlier, making demands which quickly turned from a loud squeaks to soft warbling at the arrival of gentle petting. The small parrot relented, and Natania had fallen back to her bed with Amy Lee's voice singing softly in her ears. She wasn't sure of what to do once James got settled in, but had to take things one step at a time. She certainly felt strange at the thought of a fictional character under her care. In the end, it didn't matter. To Natania he was a person, perhaps a lost and utterly confused person, but a person none the less.

As she fell under the spell that Evanescence's "Good Enough," James emerged from the bathroom. After shaving his face without any difficulty, even finding a bottle of cologne entitled 'Bay Rum' that he made use of, he had managed to get dressed with mild inconvenience. The button-down shirt Natania had given him was very loose on him, bunching up around his torso a bit. The sweatpants were also very loose around his legs but were obviously meant for a man not of his towering stature, and ended about four inches above his ankle. James really wasn't certain of what to make of these clothes, but was certain they didn't convey the look of high society. While not a vain man, or even a man that felt himself better because of his social class, he certainly didn't want to look like a vagrant in this century.

With a faint sight from the last examination of his new wardrobe, James followed the hallway to where Natania had mentioned she would be found. It seemed that the room at the end of the hall had its door wide open, and that room even led into another. He guessed that these were both "her room", even though there was no sense of privacy with the doors not being shut. The first room that met the hallway was rather cluttered; it was full of bookshelves, a small red couch, two desks with funny black chairs each, and two more glass boxes- er, televisions. Each desk had strange odds and ends and many papers on them, even the floor was currently a storage area with boxes pressed into the corners.

James shook his head, taking in the strange sight of the room rather quickly. He remained outside the doorframe and lowered his eyes to the floor. He gathered that Natania must be in the other room, but found himself unable to enter a lady's private bed chambers. That would be far too presumptuous of an action!

He cleared his throat, but received no response. James leaned forwards a bit, peering into the room just beyond. He could make out Natania lying on her bed, resting atop her sheets, with strange white threads coming out of her ears. Her eyes were shut and she seemed blissfully unaware of everything. He gently knocked on the door, hoping for some reaction.

While it wasn't from Natania, James did indeed receive attention. Tikki pounced on the front perch in her cage, in full view of him, and proceeded to let loose a series of loud screeches at the top of her voice. If James knew what either device was, he might have compared the sound to that of a car alarm or smoke detector going off. For a small animal that could snuggly fit in his hand, it certainly made very loud noises.

Both humans were surprised, to say the least. James stood up straight and took a step back, while Natania, sadly, did not remain so dignified. She jumped what felt like a foot off the bed, nearly tumbling onto the floor. Swinging into sitting position with a scowl, she confronted the excited parrot.

"TIKKI! I swear if you don't shut that tiny beak of yours I'll duct tape closed for you!"

Tikki let out one last fading shriek, but continued to eye James suspiciously (well, as suspiciously as a parrot might…) from her cage. Natania turned to face him, her face instantly falling into an expression of embarrassment with a tint of pink.

"Oh, er. Hi" was about all she managed to get out.

Seeing Norrington in modern attire (as desperate as the articles of clothing were at the moment) wasn't as terribly strange as she had thought. After all, it wasn't like Jack Davenport wore period clothing all the time. It was odd seeing him in clothes that didn't really fit him well, but he still managed to carry his handsome and dignified presence. However, Natania still felt very hot in the face at the fact of having a handsome and very clean man now nearly in her bedroom. She wasn't a stranger to having a member of the male gender in her bedroom who wasn't a family member, having dated a few times in the past. But having a man she really didn't know well see her sanctum, messy as it was, felt very unnerving. She clapped her hands and rubbed them vigorously together to get her mind straight.

"Alrighty! You look um…," she sized him up again. He did look funny with his pants a bit too short. "Fine… just fine. I mean, it's going to have to do for a few hours."

Natania plucked the threads from her ears, music reaching the air for a few moments before she silenced it. James could make out a female voice and piano playing for a moment before the sound disappeared. He felt compelled to ask about it, but felt rather foolish having to question about every strange machine they came across. From this, James felt insignificant and unintelligent, neither which he ever considered himself, and thus brought a greater sense of unease that this world brought. Natania had picked up a small pile of clothes from her dresser after having depositing the white music maker on top of it.

"Why don't you listen to some music while I get changed? I can't claim to be the fastest but it will take a bit." She motioned to the bed for James to sit. He moved aside for her to leave but stood rigid.

_'Did she just…'_ James' face was stoic compared to the storm raging in his brain. _'I'm certain she's not suggesting anything intimate… but it does seem rather indecent… I'll never get used to women in this age.'_

He managed to find his voice. "I'd rather stand."

Natania gave a slight shrug of her shoulders, taking out a shiny thin box from a black stand. "Suit yourself. I guess we should introduce you to the sounds of today slowly. Let's start with something familiar."

With one hand holding her clothes, she popped open the box with her free hand, revealing a round flat disk. She set it down on a low white bookshelf before another sleek device. This was as wide as Natania's body and about a foot high. In the center were various buttons and a clear case covering three round indentations. On either side of the clear case was what appeared to be blue fabric stretched over the rest of the facade. With the press of a button lights shone in response and the clear case parted like the Red Sea and exposed its insides. She pressed the metal disk into one indent, then another button to close the doors again.

Soon the room filled with a strange sound like chimes, then the familiar sound of violins and… a harpsichord? James opened his mouth a bit in awe, but it was only a slight parting of his lips. It sounded very much like the sort of music that he would hear in parties of high society, but usually had musicians to produce it.

"Sound can be recorded these days. Kind of like television and movies without the images. Think it's about another 200 years away from your time, so it's not terribly new. It gets stored and you can produce it with the right equipment, like my iPod." She pointed to the white box on her dresser. "You can listen to whatever music you want whenever you want on it. Of course… you store only what you purchase, so it's not like I have the whole history of human music ever created." She grimaced a bit. She was lecturing again! "I won't be long. Just enjoy."

As Natania retreated for the bathroom a new piece began to play, in fact, it was a variation of a piece that would not be created for over 50 years as far as James was concerned. When the bathroom door shut, he turned back towards where the music floated from. Just past it the rather weary parrot hunched over and eyeing him. After a few moments she reached some mutual understanding with James and relaxed to the music.

"O, wonder! How many goodly creatures are there here." He sighed and sat down on the uncluttered side of the red couch. "How beauteous mankind is… O brave new world, that has such people in't." James quoted and held his forehead with his hand.

Tikki murmured a faint response that seemed to register as some witty retort.

* * *

Even with Natania's long hair, she was able to shower and dress in record time. Never really one to gussy herself up if the circumstance didn't call for it, she passed over putting on makeup or even blow drying her hair. Towel drying to the best of her ability, she brushed her hair back and sealed it in a low ponytail. This was her normal everyday look, simple and not the least bit garish. Why doll up if she had no one to impress? While she might want to appear attractive to James, she promised to help him and flirting with him was certainly counterproductive. 

_'Do I want to flirt with him? I can't help feeling all…. bubbly when he looks at me. He just wants to get home and he just lost his fiancé. He's not going to be interested in someone.'_ She mentally sighed and glanced at the mirror. _'Especially someone like me.'_

While Natania was not unattractive she never felt fully attractive either. She felt plain externally, and in the same instance felt very false whenever she tried to make herself aesthetically more appealing. Too much makeup felt heavy and uncomfortable, while light amounts ended up rubbing off anyway. She had enough trouble putting eye drops in so contacts made her shudder at the thought. Natania was terrible at blow drying her hair properly, its length didn't help and she had no desire to shorten it. Her clothing was always relaxed, as tight tops or anything low cut made her feel very uncomfortable and exposed. When she was younger a few times men had tried to glance down her top. Once for her birthday she felt confident enough to wear a dress, but deeply regretted it after a teenaged boy stared indiscreetly at her legs. Natania didn't wear a dress anymore unless it was a very formal occasion. In the end, it was her personality that drew people and not the way she looked. She wouldn't have it any other way.

Today she wore her 'Han Shot First' black top and jeans. Her black glasses hid her eyes just a bit, as usual. She felt more in a boot mood than her normal sneakers, even if her black leather boots were rather scuffed at the toe. Examining herself in the mirror a bit longer then on a normal day, a faint frown danced on Natania's lips.

_'Ahhh… what the hell.'_

In perhaps a moment's madness she undid her ponytail, towel dried it a bit rougher than before, and brushed it out again. She convinced herself that it was because only men from James time wore their hair that way, and she didn't need strange looks from him. Natania only prayed that when it dried it would behave. Her hair was rather naughty when dry and would frizz a bit, and even curl up in strange ways causing endless knots to battle. Applying her favorite peppermint lip balm, she opened the bathroom door and headed back to James.

He hadn't really moved from his place on the red couch, and his eyes were closed. Natania guessed he was enjoying the soothing melody that Nova Era provoked, even if his brow was ever so slightly furrowed in thought. She cleared her throat the same as he did earlier, and James opened his eyes slowly to see her gentle smile.

"Well I guess you like the music." Natania picked up her black boots from near the closet door and sat down in her desk chair.

"No… well yes actually. It's quite pleasant. I was just thinking, really." James glanced over to her, his cheek leaning against his fist.

"Mmm… know the feeling. I get lost in my thoughts sometimes too." She pulled on her boots and zipped up the side before standing. "Okay! Let's get going. Ummm…"

Natania walked over to one of her many white bookshelves and picked up her wallet. "Ahh… excellent. I should have enough to cover for a few outfits. Not sure how long you're going to be here James, so we'll aim for one outfit for each day of the week."

James shifted a bit in his seat uncomfortably, and then let out a slow breath. All this dependency on a young woman made him feel total inner turmoil. On one hand, he was in a time with no money, no one who knew him or his position, no understanding of the way the world now worked and surrounded by new a strange technology. Alternatively, he was a full grown man who happened to be a Commodore of the King's Royal Navy, who was now completely co-dependent on a young, unmarried lady with no chaperone to watch over her. It made matters worse that not only was she feeding him and housing him, but was now in fact clothing him! When had he turned into such a helpless babe? While maybe in this new world he had a fresh start with new opportunities, he certainly wasn't going to stand on his own two feet for a while.

'_I can't let my ego be so punctured by circumstance._' He finally concluded and gained a glimmer of closure.

James followed Natania down the hallway, waiting for a moment when she gathered the clothes he had discarded earlier and neatly folded on top of the hamper in the bathroom.

"I guess we should put these away… the guest bedroom doesn't really have a dresser so I'll bring up some luggage for you to store them in. We'll bring up the rest of your things when we get back." She explained while carrying his clothes to the room across from the master bedroom.

As Natania placed the clothes down on the bed, she felt her nose get tickled a bit. Something on them had an odd scent that lingered past her for a brief moment. She rubbed her nose and shrugged a bit.

'_That was… odd. Maybe his cologne.'_

Stepping back outside to the hallway, she smiled at James and headed back downstairs with his steps behind her. Natania gathered the last bits before their exodus: her phone, her car keys, her favorite brown jacket which she wore proudly, and at last passed off a gray coat of her father's to James. She pressed the bridge of her glasses upwards out of nervousness and grinned.

"Ready for your first horseless carriage ride?" she teased.

James pulled on the jacket and arched his eyebrow a bit. "Do I have any choice?"

Natania put on a very ponderous face, pressing a finger to her chin and gazing upwards for a moment. Then she quickly snapped her eyes back to him and grinned quite widely.

"Nope. None whatsoever."

* * *

**A/N: **_YAY! And as soon as I get Chapter 10 done I'll be up to the double digits!! Whoohoo! By they way, if you guys enjoy classical music you will really love Nova Era. They're a group that do classical music with modern rhythm and sound (I know... that's what the site says and really best explains them). It's very addictive!! And if you don't know Evanescence... check them out NOW. That's a command from your authoress. Well... strong suggestion. It's for your benefit I promise._

_Just to inform you guys, I've been toying around with a few ideas for other stories. I'm not giving up on Commodore, don't worry! I have a few ideas for Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, as well as Sleepy Hollow/From Hell. Johnny Depp movies... you surprized?? I say Sleepy Hollow/From Hell because with my OCs it can go either way... the only thing is that I want to use these characters and their story for my own original story and don't want them exposed to the public just yet. Fanfiction is one thing to put on the internet, but I really don't want people stealing my ideas. My characters are my BABIES._

_As for Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, there are in fact not one, but TWO story ideas I have. Yeeesssss... -rubs her hands together manically- One I actually have some content written down for (it's going to need a major overhaul when it's put on the compy). I can't say anything since it's going to be a surprize, but a hint is in order. It's a crossover, but with an OC (I know that's hard to picture, but everything will become clear). Not just any crossover, mind you. It's never been done before!! The suspence is kiiiiilllling me. I want to tell more but really shouldn't. Don't worry... it'll be a quality crossover. Tikki guarantees it! Besides... how can you say no to a fuzzy?_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**_ Well, look at this. Appears we got here just in the nick of time. What does that make us?_

_Tikki: Big damn heroes, m'am._

_Sorry I didn't update guys. I got sick, then I had finals, then I got sick DURING finals. Then Pirates 3 came out. I'm sure EVERYONE has seen it so far, so no whining about spoilers. I've seen it 4 times and going to see it for a 5th soon. Yes, I know it's July but I actually found a big theater that is still showing it. As for AWE... for you Norrington fans out there, my heart breaks with thee. My boyfriend teased me mercilessly that after Davy Jones left, Norrington looked around to make sure the coast was clear and scampered outta there. SO HE'S STILL ALIVE!! Sorta. It did get me brewing for a sequel for this story, but each time I sat down to write I got really sad. I love Norrington, and I'm glad they showed his humanity and regret this time around._

_And Jack STILL cracks me up. You can tell if you were in the theater with me if you heard snickering each time his nose showed up. Even on the last time I went I brought a container of unsalted Planters peanuts. My mom and I both held it protectivly and said "MY peanut." even during the movie. Then afterwards we'd drive home with, guess what playing? All 3 of the Pirate's soundtracks playing from my iPod through the car's speakers._

_This chapter is slightly shorter than the last. I had finished one part, then got stuck and wanted to give you guys more. Yes. You. Sweet lovable you!! That had me really stuck. Then finally the old ticker got running hot and I belted out more. WHOO! Anyway, time to celebrate since now we're on DOUBLE DIGIT CHAPTERS!!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own James. I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. I don't even have a pirated copy of Pirates 3, which I kinda want so I can write a fanfic concerning AWE. I don't feel comfy writing it unless I have the DVD so I can pause, rewind, listen closly, ect. And yeah, if I did have a pirated copy A) I would still buy the real one and B) It's a PIRATE movie, damn it! You should of seen that coming.

All of James goes to Disney, which actually goes to Steve Jobs since he's the majority share holder of Disney. That's right, the owner/creator of Apple. It gives me chills too.

James Norrington: Well... atleast I can get an iPhone.

Natania: You can barely LISTEN to my iPod correctly. What are you going to do with an iPhone?

James Norrington: Call my agent. -fumes- I still can't believe they let me DIE!!!

Take THAT to the bank, Jobs!!!

* * *

When James had first encountered technology from the 21st century, he was quite surprised and even a bit frightened. Certainly years of military training had curbed his reaction, but the shock still echoed faintly inside of him. Everything he encountered was somewhere between childlike awe and mind-numbing fear. His first experience with an automobile was mostly the latter of the two. 

But we shall backpedal just a bit before that fateful encounter.

Natania had thrust a hat and sunglasses onto James, just in case he was recognized. While Jack Davenport was indeed a British actor with very little work in America, it wasn't worth the risk of poor James having to deal with the limelight. Besides, it was also a psychological comfort. She figured he would blend in more (it was a glaring cloudless day but still frightfully cold), and be able to look around without drawing too much attention to himself. In fact, Natania felt a lot like a mother taking her child to their first day of school. There was that strong anxiety mixed with excitement bubbling under her thoughts.

She shook her head to bring her mind back to matters at hand and gave James a quick once over. He looked quite passable. Her father's clothing was horribly baggy but the coat covered that up nicely. She had considered giving him one of her father's fedoras to wear, but that was just too silly and opted for a baseball cap that said 'Alien Skin Software' instead. Natania grinned and James had just raised an eyebrow at the black alien with big silver eyes that posed next to the words.

Without any further hesitation Natania unlocked the door and held it open for James. "Welcome to the year 2006 James. Watch your step."

Of course, he didn't heed that last warning as well as he would have cared to. James was busy staring with a very mixed expression at the world beyond the refuge of Natania's home. It was strange, yet at the same time very familiar. Homes as large as small manors back in Port Royal stood far closer then any with status would enjoy, but still had a bit of land for each plot. In fact, most of the land was sheltered on each private plot save for a strip that ran along what he first thought was a black river. Of course, it wasn't a river but rather a road with the horseless carriages Natania had mentioned lining the length of it. James took a few steps forwards, stumbling slightly over the raised door jam, and walked down the brick path.

Natania closed the door behind them and locked it with her keys. Being winter, all the trees except the pine trees were bare, but no snow had fallen this year just yet. The lawns were still green, but a faint green from the lush color they would bare in the spring and summer.

"What on earth is THAT?" James quietly asked, pointing at the black cables overhead.

"Hmm?" Natania looked up at the power lines. "Oh. That's what brings electricity to the house." She walked past him over towards her partially dilapidated Saturn. It was a pathetic little four door that didn't even have power locks or windows, and was rapidly closing in on its 16th year of existence. "Best if you don't ask any questions while in public. Might get some funny looks."

James nodded and followed her to the right side of the car which she unlocked and opened for him. "Your chariot awaits you." She bowed and grinned with relish. An eyebrow peeked over the sunglasses and the corner of his lips twitched in amusement.

Natania giggled a bit after he sat down and shut the door, and then got into the car from the other side. "Okay, first some simple indoctrination. This is a seat belt." She pulled out the strap from her side and showed it to him. "It's a safety precaution. Basically it will stop you from bouncing around the car when I sped up or stop. Pull it across and place the tab here." She let it click into its receptacle.

James nodded and went to do the same. Unfortunately he pulled it too sharply and it didn't want to move past a few inches. After a great deal of struggling and getting it out about six inches further, Natania spared him further embarrassment and assisted him. Of course, this actually further embarrassed James since she had to undo her own seat belt and stretch across his body to reach it. They both managed to keep their faces from flushing red too much.

'_Thank goodness he didn't tangle it like Mom does. She always gets the clip twisted around backwards and it takes forever to fix. Wow… I didn't realize his chest was so broad. GAH! Focus… focus.'_ Natania reprimanded herself as her mental banter swerved towards tantalizing thoughts.

She quickly pulled the seat belt out a good length and handed it to James so he could do the rest himself. _'It's the best way for him to learn. I can't baby him.'_

James was still a bit embarrassed and softly whispered a thank you. Natania put back on her own seat belt and continued.

"Okay, with that's out of the way let's move on. Basically the rest is simple. Lock the door by pushing the tab inwards." She demonstrated on her own door, which he mimicked. "It's to cold for the windows to be opened, but if it was I would suggest not sticking any extremities out of it while moving. I'm sure you knew that though. Now, this is going to be noisy when I start it so don't worry. Not as bad as cannon fire, I'm sure, but it is going to be a new sound for you. When we drive, there should be other sounds on the road, mostly from other cars. Try not to get surprised. We'll have to get on the highway shortly which can move very fast and have a lot of other cars around too. The most important thing is to just relax. I'll have this car in control and nothing will happen to us."

James nodded and rubbed his hands on his legs. He felt a bit like a child from her words, but his stern military upbringing had given him a steady resolve and nerves of steel. "I shall be fine. Don't worry yourself with me so much, Natania."

She pushed her glasses back up on her nose a bit with a grin. "Alright. Off we go."

When Natania turned the key in the ignition, nothing had prepared James for the roar it would first give. That was the best way to describe it, a roar that shook the whole frame of the car. Once the metal beast made its displeasure known, it settled into a low growl that came from the front. James hadn't trembled at all from the fierce display, but he prayed silently that Natania wouldn't notice how he gripped his knees and how white his knuckles had become.

The ride was pleasantly simple after that strange start. While logic screamed in James' brain for answers of how the carriage moved with no visible means of support, he stayed very calm and just looked out the window at the houses they passed. In fact, it climbed up a steep hill better than any horse he had ever seen. He started to relax his hands and even smoothed the creases he had made. Then they started approaching a very high stone wall, which Natania turned the car to follow for a short distance.

She glanced briefly to James, worried. "I don't want you to worry. This is the side of the highway. We have to go over it on a bridge so we can turn around and get on." He just nodded and looked outside.

He saw another car move past them, and when they reached the peak of the hill James saw for the first time urban chaos at its finest. Instinct demanded he shrink back into the seat, but just firmly set his jaw and sat rigid. It was a massive stretch of road, with room for three vehicles to drive side by side in either direction. What seemed like hundreds of cars, in various sizes and colors, hurried under the bridge and off into the distance. Even a few very long vehicles sped along, rumbling faintly and adding their own distinct sound to the melody of the highway.

Natania so wanted to reassure James, but she kept her mind focus. The best way to help James now was through concentration on the task at hand. The ride was thankfully short, and James only jumped once when a car that was exceeding the speed limit rushed past the left side to cut her off. James would have complimented her nerves, if his own weren't wavering at the moment.

At long last, or 7 minutes if James had indeed been keeping track of the time, the vehicle ambled to a far slower pace before veering off to the right and finally halting in a spot surrounded by other, unmoving vehicles. He also tried very hard not to let his sigh of relief be audible as Natania turned off the shuddering mechanical beast, proclaiming that they had arrived. He shook his head and clicked his tongue, chiding himself at the fact that a few days ago he had bravely faced off against the undead in close quarters; however a mechanical carriage disturbed him so greatly. Before he realized it, Natania had opened his door and held it open wide, well as wide as the space allowed, for him to exit.

"Coming? It's the building right there that says 'Old Navy'." She motioned over her shoulder with her thumb.

James nodded, disentangled himself from the safety belt and stepped out. It seemed they stopped in a rather wide open space with other horseless carriages –cars, he corrected himself, were resting and empty. A few slowly meandered past looking for a place to stop, but were far less menacing then earlier. Natania led him closer to a large gathering of buildings that lined themselves tightly together with large bright facades to draw attention. After climbing a few steps and walking along the side of one store, the area opened up where the buildings seemed to face inwards on a long courtyard. People were walking around, talking to others they were with or seemingly no one in particular. They entered or left the various shops, some carrying bags with a name emblazoned on the side, some just peering into the windows of the shops while bundling themselves against the cold.

Natania tugged his arm gently and motioned him towards this 'Old Navy'. He wondered briefly if he was going to get a 20th century officer's uniform. It would be most interesting to learn the advancements the Royal Navy would have made in these many years. However as they got closer to the façade, there seemed to be nothing naval of the sort there.

After passing the glass doors slid open sideways without any warning, James leaned down to Natania and whispered softly. "Er… forgive me for asking… but why is it called 'Old Navy'?"

She paused for a moment and rubbed the back of her neck before answering quietly, "You know what? I have noooooo idea. But the clothes are cheap, considerably durable, and comfortable. Speaking of which… this is going to be difficult considering we have to figure out your size."

James really wanted to ask what she meant by 'finding his size', but thought it would be best if he saved any questions for later. He obediently followed her over to a section that seemed to be designated for men's clothing. After relinquishing his sunglasses and hat to Natania, he examined rows of shirts and slacks for anything that caught his eye. James soon also started to notice it was a far more comfortable temperature inside then the frigid cold outside, and Natania reflected this by opening and removing her heavy jacket. He copied her action, down to how she folding it over one arm while meandering the rows of clothes with him.

"I'm thinking we stick to plain button down shirts. Nothing too complicated, you know? You're going to have to try on a few different ones to see what fits best. Maybe a few t-shirts too. Right now it's about seeing what fits best." Natania wondered aloud as she picked out a few that caught her eye and held it up to him. "That looks about right… I'll get the next size up and down just to be safe."

Natania grabbed a few different styles of shirts in various sizes and dumped them in James' arms. She also hurried him over to the jeans section, spending over ten minutes holding various cuts, styles, sizes, and lengths over James. This was of course quiet embarrassing as the only proper way to do so involved pressing the garment against it's intended destination and seeing if the waist band accommodated James' width. This led to a great deal of blushing on both of their parts as well as a great deal of mumbled apologizes from Natania.

At long last she led James over to a place where he could actually try the clothes on. The attendant looked at the two of them curiously for a moment before handing them a tag and unlocking a changing room door for James. James looked to Natania a bit despairingly, to which she gave a thumbs up and mouthed 'You'll be fine' with a smile.

While she spend the next few minutes on an uncomfortable folding chair and humming a few Beatles tunes that popped into her head, James found himself pitting battle against various garments. He worked on the shirts first, placing the ones that fit most comfortably in a neat separate pile next to his borrowed clothes. He felt very exposed in what Natania had called a tea-shirt, but couldn't figure out why it gained such a name. He then spent a few moments very embarrassed after removing it and realizing it was shaped like a capital T.

Then, disaster struck. He was working on the strange blue pants when he realized he couldn't close them. Panic faintly set into the back of his mind as he struggled with what to do. He quickly realized that there were really only had two options: either figure it out on his own by whatever means possible, or ask Natania for help. With flushed cheeks, he quickly chose the former of the two.

It was tricky, but victory was finally achieved. With a heavy sigh he opened the door and peered out, looking for his benefactor. Natania was slumped in a chair, tapping her foot and humming, but sat up straight and smiled when she noticed him.

"Ah… at last. I was hoping that the evil t-shirts didn't eat you." She grinned while walking over to him. "Hmm… not bad. Is it comfortable?"

James allowed himself to be led over to where there awaited three full-length mirrors. "Actually it is. The pants were difficult, but are a great deal more comfortable than they first appeared." He examined his reflection, turning and brushing back a few loose strands of hair out of his eyes. It still felt very odd to be in such an outfit, but it complimented Natania's own clothing style nicely.

'_It's so very strange, to think that wearing such clothes I'll fit in with this world.'_ James thought to himself as he further studied himself.

A few more trips back and forth from the men's section and the changing rooms provided James with more fashion experience for the 21st century he'd ever care to know. It all was rather comfortable but very unfamiliar to James since he was used to wearing his uniform most days. Even on his days off he felt a little out of place wearing anything in public that seemed too casual. Here, on the other hand, casual seemed to be openly embraced and he hadn't noticed anyone dressed in a more formal sense. Also this method of getting clothes was far easier than getting everything custom tailored, until they reached the embarrassing situation of undergarments.

Natania brought a tape measure with her, and thank what ever powers may be did not insist on taking his measurements herself. He did, however, have to feel the brush of her hands when she had to adjust ever so slightly where he wrongly measured for his waist. They both were bright red, leaving Natania to grab a package of underwear and tossing into their carry bag and muttering under her breath. James just cleared his throat and found the floor to be the focus of his gaze.

Finally they were done, and Natania had even managed to find a pair of shoes for James. She explained that they were called "sneakers", and he rebutted that he didn't want to own anything so underhanded. She stared at him for a moment, then shook her head and reassured him that it was fine.

James stayed quiet behind Natania as she paid for all of his clothes. It seemed like several outfits of similar styles, and a few for sleeping in. A woman sat at a counter and rang up the articles of clothes with a very annoying beeping mechanism. James felt his heckles rise when it first announced itself in such a close proximity to him, but looked on passively as Natania was. Actually it seemed to bother her too; she winced when a pair of pants had to be beeped several times before the employee was satisfied.

The saleswomen were kind enough to let James wear his newfound garments after Natania paid for her purchase. James was very glad to change permanently out of his borrowed clothes and into something that fit him far better. He even tried to carefully fold them and place them away in the funny bags with the rest of his new clothes. As he walked towards the exit, he couldn't help flexing his feet and moving slowly with each step and feeling strange squishy comfort in his new "sneakers".

* * *

**A/N:** _If your hand touches metal, I swear by my pretty_ _floral bonnet I will end you. -blinks- Oopps... another Firefly moment. You guys are so great! I got reviews even after I disappeared... it's... it's so touching to know you guys care! -sniff- More is appreciated, and all comments are welcome. I hope you guys enjoy this chatper as much as I did hearing my mom snicker while she read it. It's terribly satisfying to know that people love your art, so please review._

_A little P.S. to anyone who likes my writing style. I'm thinking of doing more stories to get my jucies flowing when I get stuck with this story. I really like writing and want to do more. Here's the prob. I don't know WHERE or WHAT to start with. Anyone fan of a (major character)/OFC sort of story should take note. I have a few movies and/or books that I can and want to do. Here's the list in no particular order: Pirates of the Caribbean (w/Jack...not Norry since I have plans with this story), Secret Window (w/Mort), Sleepy Hollow (w/Ichabod), Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (w/Wonka), Lord of the Rings (I'm thinking w/Boromir, Faramir, Eomer, or Haldir... Legolas is done too much but I'm willing to try), and From Hell (w/Abberline). That's all I can think of for the moment._

_Ones I am thinking of doing and might be able to pull off but I don't have the DVD include: Borne Supremacy (w/Kirill... or even the enigmatic Jarda), Goldeneye (w/Alec ...I'm majorly jonesing Sean Bean suddenly), National Treasure (w/Riley or Ian)... and that's all I can think of now. _


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**_ I'm back! Yes, a new chapter. Oh man... two chapters over the course of a year. Okay, honestly I was very scared to post this chapter. I hope you guys forgive me. I posed a new story and realized I really should treat you guys because you are my first fans and you deserve to have this story continued. So does James! We have to make sure he lives!! _

_School has been insane for me, and this semester I have to study a great deal, while as LAST semester I was constantly drawing and getting exausted fast. Standing for 4-5 hours and having to draw just about continuously is a physical and artistic drain. Then, around this winter break my mental muse had new life breathed into it. I wrote a short story and loved it! I spent more time adjusting the chapter I was weary about, and even started a new story in a different genre. But I knew you guys deserved this alot and have been waiting in fear I abandoned this story. And here it is, the longest chapter yet, over 4000 words (5 pages worth)!!!! WHOO! Enjoy my dear readers, and I'm going to try and work on this when I have spare time. Talk to my professors about giving me some slack._

**Disclaimer:** Man, do I have to say it again? I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean and I don't own James Norrington (although he might be on sale because of the third movie.) There's a whole lot more I don't own in this chapter, such as Snapple and Victoria's Secret and other various companies mentioned.

Natania: Is there anything you do own? Heyyy... where is this? It's dusty in here...

Yes, I in fact own you, character formed from my imagination. Now go dust yourself off while I clean up in here. We have a chapter to do!

_

* * *

_The world outside was still very cold which caused them to put back on their heavy coats. Now they could take in the world once again. Some of James nervousness had ebbed away with the fact that he was in better attire, and he watched the people more carefully now. In fact, he had completely missed the plain fact that between the rows of stores and their pathways was a stretch of grass with odd decorations. His brow furrowed a bit as he tried to examine what looked like wiry white deer and a very odd snowman, but Natania seemed to be walking away from all that and back to the car.

James hurried after her with a few bags in hand and whispered with some urgency to his companion. "Erm… Natania… what was that I saw as we left? The strange deer and all?"

At the moment Natania was sighing at the paper receipt in her hand and trying to figure a way to explain how she went on a clothes shopping spree out of the blue to her folks. She looked up to James and responded with an "Hmmm?" She shook her head as her brain caught up. "Oh yeah. Well, it's December 20th… getting close to Christmas now so they have decorations up. I think there was some in the store too… I mostly try to ignore it all."

James felt dreadful now, having glazed over her last comment. "Christmas?? Really? Oh dear… I didn't realize I would be imposing on you so close to the holidays. I would never-"

"James it's okay. Really. It's not my holiday."

"-have asked you to look after me when- … wait… not your holiday? What do you mean?"

Natania struggled to raise a brow. Struggled in the sense she never could really do it despite all the practice, which made her feel more foolish to the fact she couldn't. In the end it was a strange look of disbelief towards James with a slight twitch from her lips that leaned towards a grin. "Not everyone in the world is Christian, James. Neither are those who do not practice it heathens."

James stopped for a moment in thought. "So… what are you- I mean…"

_'Egads that sounded awful. Nice way to get a taste of your new shoes James, just stick your foot right into your mouth.'_ he bitterly thought with a mental slap on his forehead.

"…what religion do you practice?" he supplemented quickly, praying his words didn't sound too rushed.

"I'm Jewish." She motioned with her head for him to follow and she kept walking towards her car. James followed and listened carefully. "Look, I hoped we wouldn't get into a religious debate or anything. I follow a certain faith and you follow yours. I respect what you believe and hold dear, and I would expect no less from you. Anyone can believe what they want, as long as it doesn't include hate or hurting others of course, but in the end it doesn't matter and shouldn't. What is important is the fact that you believe."

They finally reached Natania's car. She unlocked the trunk with a bit of difficulty, opened it and placed her plastic shopping bags inside. James still had an unreadable look on his face, even as their hands made contact and Natania took the shopping bags he carried and put them away. She closed her trunk with a slight slam and took his hand. James looked up to her with a surprised look, which she ignored as she fanned out his fingers with his palm towards her.

"It's like this. The center of your hand is god and religion is your fingers." Natania explained as James looked from her to his hand, intently now. "See? Different paths that stand alone but lead to the same source." Her fingertips grazed down the length of his fingers to his palm as she spoke. "No path is better or worse, no right or wrong. There is just what is right for you and what is wrong for you. But in the end, we're all going to same place… we are the same people." This she punctuated by pressing her open palm to his.

James flexed his fingers in thought. What she said was surprisingly… clear. It didn't matter, and it was a road for a person to choose, and to choose only for themselves. Maybe this century changed his thinking, or the jump to this world altered his mind, but it felt so right. His mind turned these words over and over again. He remembered looking at people with slight distain for following other faiths, even going as far to call them heathens for not embracing the same faith. As if a veil lifted from his mind, he realized how horribly vain it was to feel that way. That wasn't what faith was about… it wasn't about chastising others and saying "I'm right and you're wrong." It was a connection with God, and for each person that connection was personal and unique. He looked past his fingers down at Natania's face, which at the moment was currently beaming up to him with slight encouragement. He could feel tears stabbing at his eyes and wanting to escape, but still just smiled contently and nodded.

Natania didn't need to say anything else. There were no words for his eyes spoke volumes. She mentally wiped her forehead, thankful that this clash of cultural thinking was so easily handled. Her words as true in her heart as they were on her lips, and she wished more than anything for James to see the importance of acceptance. Her eyes shifted slightly from James to their joined hands, which she was currently enjoying the sensation it invoked. Slowly letting her fingers slide down and her hand dropping from his, she enjoyed every last tingle it drew into her.

James slowly let his hand drop as well to his side. It took a while before he gained enough courage to speak again, and when he did it was rather soft. "Thank you."

Natania tilted her head a bit, and smiled in a funny way that was purely her own. She shrugged faintly and said, "Not a problem. C'mon."

With that she walked back towards the mall with James following. He stuffed his hands into his pockets for extra warmth. He had left his hat and sunglasses in the car, feeling comfortable enough with Natania not to want to hide himself from this new world. They walked slowly around the outdoor mall, James examining every ornament carefully for the coming holiday with the wide, bright eyes of a young child. He even paused when he noticed a man talking loudly into small box held close to his ear. Nudging Natania gently with his elbow, he motioned with a questioning face towards that particular man.

"Cell phone" she whispered softly. "I have one too. A lot of people do, in fact. It lets you talk to people far away, from just about anywhere. That is… as long as it has power and a signal of course."

"Anywhere?" he raised his eyebrows at this, whispering back as to not draw attention.

"Mmmhmm. Here." She fished her cell phone out of her pocket, slid it open and handed it to James. As he took it in hand she whispered gently. "Please… try not to push any buttons."

He just nodded and stared at the small contraption. He slid it shut and reopened it, just like she had a few times. Each time it slid open to reveal numbers and two strange symbols which all lit up. Even the cover lit up with a tiny window that had the time and date, along with a picture of a furry animal that looked a bit like a bear only it was black and white. James silently raised an eyebrow at the image before returning it to her.

"That would have been great use back at Port Royal. Certainly is far simpler having such a device than sending messages back and forth from England, having to wait months on end for a response."

Natania shrugged a bit, sliding the cell phone back into her pocket. "Technology is strange. First it was steam power, which brought around an entire new age to humanity. After that was electricity, lighting up the world quickly. Cars and airplanes brought new methods of travel. Things really picked up once computers were invented. After that… well. With new methods of harnessing technology, it advances and speeds up the process of invention. You missed a few impressive hundred years worth of human creation."

James frowned slightly, kicking a small pebble in front of him as though it had caused some offense. "Change is supposed to happen slowly… not abruptly."

"Not true. Change can happen in any way in any form. Adaptation is the key to survival… and in a world that changes faster and faster you have to try and keep up." She frowned realizing how depressing that sounded. "It's not all bad. The world still has its problems but we try our best. As for me, I'm going to try my best to get you home."

James nodded slowly and sighed, letting his breath leave a faint cloud of vapor hanging in the air. In all honesty, he wasn't sure if he could tell Natania that he wasn't convinced he wanted to leave. Certainly the world had changed, but somewhere in the vast opportunity this time brought could be a place for him. Could he leave such a bizarre and wondrous place behind so easily? Even if he did go back, everything he learned here would change his perspective permanently. Port Royal would never be the same in his eyes.

He looked up as he felt Natania tugging at his sleeve. She grinned with excitement and even a bit of childish innocence. She had been talking a bit more before his mind had wandered. "C'mon! I know the perfect place for us to eat lunch."

He nodded and gave a small smile. She was as playful as Elizabeth sometimes, and had even less care for social standards for a woman of her age. Or maybe another strange acceptable behavior of the times? Whatever the case, James tried to match her steps with her tugging as she led him to a small building sandwiched between two others. The sign had fancy green script proclaiming it 'Gianni's Pizzeria' with large windows a few green, white, and red flags that he didn't recognize.

She opened the door and breathed in deeply. The eatery radiated wonderful warmth, and strange music played from some unseen source. As Natania approached the man standing behind the counter James caught the scent of… he wasn't quite sure. It smelt like warm bread and something else that didn't smell terrible at all. He saw various flatbreads covered with something behind glass at the counter.

"Can I help you?" the man behind the counter asked. James titled his head slightly. Was that man wearing an apron?

"Yes, I'd like two plain slices annnnd…" Natania looked around, and then let out a small 'aha!' at the sight of a box in the corner of the room with a clear glass door. She opened it and quickly pulled out two bottles that looked like cloudy rum. "…two Snapples. To stay."

The man nodded and turned away, taking two sections of the flatbread and setting it down on a metal plate with a handle. He then opened an oven, that was easy to tell from the heat, and slid the two pieces in.

Natania smiled up to James as he watched. "Well I figured since it's your first visit to America you should have some authentic American pizza."

He looked back, then back to the oven. "Uh, yes." James got very nervous that his speech might gain unwanted attention. He wracked his brain trying to think of how to not sound like an oddity. "Not a problem." James repeated what Natania had said earlier.

She grinned almost in pride at his quick uptake to the lingo of the new world. She pointed over to a glossy gray surface, a table he guessed, with two red round protruding seats that stemmed from the underside of the table. "Go ahead and sit down, I'll bring the food over when it's done."

He nodded and was unable to hold back making a brief bow, though it was mostly just a slight inclination of his body. James got closer to the table and strange seats, carefully sitting down. When the red seat swiveled underneath him he reflexively grabbed onto the counter, causing a lone man sitting near the entrance to pause taking a sip from his cup. James's lips twitched slightly in an uncomfortable smile and he waited for the man to look away before testing the rotating motion of the seat more to assure himself it was stable.

Soon Natania sat down across from him, thankfully blocking the other man's view of James incase he did something to draw unwanted attention to himself. She shook the bottles of 'Snapple' individually, placed the bottles on the table and took a white napkin from a tray she carried. Whisking away crumbs that must have been left behind by the previous occupant, her nose scrunched with distaste as she muttered something about "messy people". When the surface met her satisfaction she placed down the red tray revealing what James only surmised to be pizza. It was triangular bread with what looked like tomatoes and melted cheese on a round thick paper plate with glossy paper stained with grease under it.

She sat down and placed one plate in front of James and the other before herself, and even setting down a few napkins for both of them. While James studied the pizza and what made it so wonderful, Natania scrapped off a shiny clear coating on the Snapple bottles and opened them with a satisfying 'pop'. She held out a thin, wrapped tube to him.

"Wanna try a straw?"

He looked up to her slightly confused. Natania glanced past him briefly then around herself. She unwrapped the tube and slipped it an open bottle of Snapple. James shifted a bit uncomfortably as her pink lips wrapped around the tube and pursed, but he couldn't draw his eyes away. The contents of the liquid traveled up the tube into her mouth, and when she looked up to him she stopped suddenly and blushed.

"Just uh…" Natania spoke softly and held out another wrapped tube to him. "Suck it up."

He looked away politely and concentrated very hard on the pizza. "I think I'll try another time."

She nodded and reached over to the tray, picking up a white plastic fork and knife. Setting it down on James' napkin she explained. "You can eat this by holding it, but it might be too hot. You can cut it into pieces if you want, but the knife isn't very good. Oh!" She picked up the last two remaining items on the tray, two small glass shakers. "This one's garlic powder," she held up the one with small yellowish white grains, "and this is oregano," she held the other which had dried green shreds of leaf. "Both are a definite must for pizza, but don't add too much. Especially the garlic."

James quietly absorbed this, looking more at the shakers than Natania. He still couldn't quite make eye contact again just yet. She shook out some of the garlic and oregano onto her pizza, lifted it with both hands unceremoniously and started eating from the pointed end. It looked rather barbaric to eat with one's hands to James, but he never was squeamish over eating a piece of bread or an apple with his hands. He sprinkled a light dusting of oregano over the pizza and chose to pass on the garlic. Testing the knife and fork on his own pizza, he found that Natania was correct. The knife was horribly dull and even bent under force.

Glad that she had taken many napkins, James gave up and mimicked her actions in picking up and holding the piece of pizza. He found it was a bit easier if he folded it slightly and the bread was willing to comply. Finally, without too much hesitation, he took a small bite out from the end.

And it wasn't half bad. In fact it was quite tasty, but the faint trace of grease on it was not terribly desirable. Still, overall it was appetizing and didn't take much time to eat. James set it down to wipe his hands on the paper napkins and opened his bottle of Snapple. The coating was a bit tricky, and he politely refused Natania's help when she tried to assist him. Finally successful, he twisted the cap off and took a sip.

The brown liquid tasted like tea mixed with mint, but it wasn't a very good tea. James was used to having finely brewed tea back in Port Royal, and this was cold like someone left it out unattended. He must have given it a look of disgust because Natania was laughing and covering her mouth.

"What IS this?" James demanded in a hushed tone.

"It's tea!" she was still chuckling and had to put her pizza down.

"It's icy cold!"

"That's why it says 'iced tea' on it."

"This is the worst brew I've ever tasted…" James muttered and stared down at the bottle.

Natania was now having a hard time controlling her laughing, having to bend over the table to stifle the sound. He felt a bit insulted, but guessed that getting good tea outside of one's home was difficult now at days.

"Is it really that bad?" she wiped away a few tears that gathered in the corners of her eyes.

James sighed. Maybe he was overreacting. "No… it's just strange having cold tea. I've had much better brews but it's not disdainful."

"Not disdainful. I'll be sure to write that to the company." James looked up quickly and started to protest but Natania held out her hand and stopped him. "No no, I'm kidding. If you think this is bad, I can't imagine how horrible Lipton tea would taste to you."

His jaw dropped a bit. "It's worse?"

"To me anyway. Snapple is actually one of the better bottled teas out there… and I like mint flavored."

James took another sip, not wincing so much at the flavor. It didn't taste as bad this time around. He set down the bottle and muttered to himself. "Bottled tea, huh? That would have been handy those long months at sea."

The two ate quietly, eating pizza and sipping their tea. In fact, Natania ate her pizza quite quickly and when James questioned her about this she just shrugged and said "habit". She cleaned her space and sat back down, slowly sipping her iced tea and waiting for James to finish. When they were done, they left the warm pizzeria for the cold outdoors once more.

The air stung his face harshly, and when he drew in his breath the cold seeped into his chest briefly. It definitely would take a while for James to accustom himself to the frigid weather once more. Natania didn't seem terribly fazed, but did dig herself further into her jacket.

"Ahhh… want to leave now?"

James looked down to her, pulling his zipper higher to cover his exposed neck from the biting wind. "If you wish. Staying would be acceptable as well, if there is anything you wish to see."

"Maybe to the bookstore?" Natania pointed down the branch of path they hadn't traveled down, since the mall was rather L shaped and they now stood close to the intersection of the L. "It's not terribly crowded small compared to others. Maybe we can pick up a book on history so you can catch up, but there isn't a vast selection."

"I think that would be more than adequate." James nodded.

She started walking, then paused and looked back to him. "Uh, just so you know, you can say something like "Sure", "Okay" or "That sounds good". It's not rude or anything, just that most people now don't use extravagant words for a yes or no."

James scratched the back of his head that was a little cold without his hat. "Uh, sure."

"Let's hurry, it's freezing out and the bookstore will be nice and warm."

That was enough motivation for James, and he walked in long strides after Natania. They passed a quite a few people carrying packages, and had to carefully maneuver around them. The variety of stores was impressive; there was a place of shoemakers called "Foot Action", a tailor called Aeropostale, a jeweler for some reason named "Infinity", and something called a "Radio Shack". He wasn't sure what a radio was or why it needed to be in a shack. The worst was when he passed a store displaying female figurines dressed in very exposing lingerie, causing his face to burn. Natania seemed more interested on avoiding from colliding in the other shoppers, unaware of his distress over Victoria's secret being uncovered.

Finally she tapped his arm and pointed to a sign proclaiming "Waldenbooks". James was glad it wasn't next to the provocative lingerie store. He sighed from the warmth the bookstore brought, opening his coat slightly and following Natania in further. It was rather packed, both with people and books, with shelves on the walls running floor to ceiling in height. Most people were on line waiting to pay for their goods, while others stood and flipped through various books. The two of them carefully passed by with many 'excuse me's and 'pardon's until they found the history section.

It gave James a strange thrill of excitement standing with hundreds of years worth of history before him. All that time, packed into thick texts to stand the test of time. Then James felt strangely dejected, realizing his life back in Port Royal probably amounted to barely a footnote in history. While that wasn't his purpose for being in the Royal Navy, it certainly made him feel small in scope of things. Would anyone back at Port Royal remember him? Maybe his officers and some of the marines, but once they got a replacement for James there wouldn't be much need to mention his name.

Natania had a hard time finding anything useful though, her eyes quickly moving over the covers of books and intense with concentration. There was a large amount of books dealing with history all over the world, and James was tempted to read through all of them. The ones about ancient Rome and Egypt seemed most tempting but Natania ignored these and brushed the tip of her finger over various European history books.

When her finger paused on a title about the thirty year's war, she looked up to James with an inquiring look. He frowned a bit and whispered as quietly as he could, "I'm not that old."

Natania blushed and apologized quietly and resumed looking through the books. She grabbed one about "The Age of Reason", and after a bit more searching extracted a book on early American history. He raised his eyebrow at the last title while she finished looking through the selection and not finding anything new.

"Sorry, there doesn't seem to be much here." Natania apologized. "I'll look around and see what I can find at home."

James skimmed through the books while they waited patiently on line. It seemed that Natania was intent on getting books closer around the time when he was from than anything too modern. _'One step at a time, I guess.' _he reasoned. _'I have centuries of thinking to cross before I can get to anything along this age.'_

After purchasing the books, James absorbed himself in the book on early American history. A few times Natania had to stop him from colliding straight into another pedestrian, and after the third time she took the book from him and replaced it in the plastic bag. Once they returned to the car and she made certain that James was properly buckled in the car did she allow him to read the book once again. The ride vastly improved from his previous ride, as he was too absorbed in his readings to panic over the terror of noisy cars and closely passing vehicles.

* * *

**A/N:**_ I hope_ _that ending_ _didn't seem to rushed. I just pictured James totally absorbed in the book and finding about the "future". Well that wraps up this chapter, you have all that I've written so far which means... I have alot of writing to do! I hope you're happy with the size of the content because I kept pushing myself more and more for you guys. You deserve it! Review my lovelies, I'm going to go collapse now._

_Oh! And the other two stories I have written is a one-shot for Mass Effect and just started a CSI fanfiction with Nick, Greg, and an OC. You'll have to read them to find out more, bwahaha! I already have another story underway that I'm debating over releasing at all (only about 10 pages so far), and one boiling around in my brain that's another Mass Effect story. I love that game. My boyfriend recently picked on my fanfiction writing a little and compared it to being forced to listen to Vogan poetry for him. He's not a big fan of romance stories anyway, and playfully teases me over it. I promise he's not a meanie. Oh well, more for us I say!_


End file.
